


The Game is Real

by KieiJei



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Magic, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieiJei/pseuds/KieiJei
Summary: What if, while in the middle of playing Obey Me!, you ended up face to face with Diavolo. Well this is the story of my characters journey. Things happen a lot faster and the story will deviate from the original. This is basically a more tame version of my other work.... sort of...Ch 1: Déjà vuCh 2: Mitsuki's SecretCh 3: Truth and FearCh 4: Day of FirstsCh 5: NightmaresCh 6: The SoulCh 7: Point ProvenCh 8: Lilith
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lilith/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Déjà vu

I look up from my phone to see Diavolo standing infront of me. After rubbing my eyes, I look from my phone to Diavolo and back to my phone. ' _What the hell?_ ' I thought to myself.

Diavolo looks at me with hands extended, "Welcome to the Devildom, Mitsuki!"

"Diavolo?" I say questioning my own eyes.

Diavolo smirks, "So you know of me, do you Mitsuki?" He makes his way to me.

I look up at Diavolo feeling short right away, " Yes, I know you… the Demon Prince, ruler of all demons and the soon to be King of the Devildom. I know Lucifer the Avatar of Pride, Mammon the Avatar of Greed, Levi the Avatar of Envy, Satan the Avatar of Wrath, Asmo the Avatar of Lust, Beel the Avatar of Gluttony, Belphie the Avatar or Sloth, Barbatos your butler, Solomon the other human with 72 pacts, the angel Simeon, and the angel Luke…. I know you are going to tell me I'm here for a year as a human exchange student as to help bring the three realms together…. that is only a fraction of what I know…." I took a deep breath as that was a mouthful.

Diavolo just looks at me curiously, "How may I ask do you know all of this? Are you some sort of Oracle?"

By this time everyone stood around me. Lucifer eyed me suspiciously.

"I have been called one before… but you know…" You glance over at Lucifer with a coy grin, "Lucifer would say, 'Curiosity killed the cat.' and Barbatos would say, 'If you know everything that will happen… well that would be boring.' "

"Why you-" Lucifer tries to reprimand me, but is cut off by Diavolo.

Diavolo laughs, " You are right."

You laugh knowing he will have Barbatos look into it later, "So should we skip the pleasantries and have Mammon take me to my room in the House of Lamentation or do you want me to call him first on the DDD you have for me?"

Lucifer begins to look me up and down. Probably sizing me up and trying to figure me out. He looks at my long red and black hair pulled up in pigtails, then to to my black framed glasses hiding my amber eyes. I watch his eyes look at my lips with my snake bite piercings and at my black shirt that simply said 'OBEY ME!'. He shook his head not able to figure out what is so special. 

After Lucifer finally hands me my DDD, I call Mammon, "Yo Mammon! I got something nice for you. You better hurry over to RAD."

Asmo snickers, "Well she knows how to make Mammon come running hahaha."

Beel looks like he is going to die of starvation, "I'm so hungry…"

I dig in my bag and pull out my lunch I had bought before I ended up here, "Oh Beel!"

Beel perks up smelling the food, "It smells so good!"

"It will cost you a hug!" I said willing to make a trade.

Beel went to pull me into a hug and ended up picking me. "You are like a little kid! So short and light!" He always said exactly what was on his mind.

I blushed being tossed up like a child, but gave my best hug with my arms around his neck. I russled his hair playfully before rewarding him with a French fry. Once on my feet again, I hand him the bag with the rest of the food.

Satan amused, followed up with Asmo, "Make that Mammon and Beel."

I winked at Asmo and Satan, "I know what you both like as well." I walked over and pulled two items from my bag, "For Asmo, I give you my favorite scented body spray." I enjoyed seeing his eyes light up as he smelled it. "For Satan, I have a rare one of a kind mystery book. Though I'm sure the Master detective Satan will be able to solve the case before it is revealed." I watch him caress the book speechless.

Diavolo is all smiles and Lucifer is all scowls. They both turn to see Mammon running in. He abruptly skids to a stop seeing Lucifer is in a particularly bad mood.

"Hey Mammon!" I called waving something shiny in the air, "If you want it, I don't want to hear one complaint about looking after me." I smirked watching him eye my hand.

Mammon comes over instantly grabbing for the gold necklace with a diamond embedded 'M', "Sure you have a deal!"

I place the necklace in his hand, and wave to everyone, "See you back at the house!"

Outside the house I stop Mammon, "Make a pact with me and I'll tell you where Lucifer hid your precious GOLDIE."

"Wha-" He throws his hands in the air, "You can't honestly think I'm stupid enough to believe that!"

I looked up and taunted him, "I guess I will have to take Goldie for myself. I'll take her to her limit leaving you with the bill."

Mammon gets nervous and tries not to let on how panicked he is, "FINE. You better feel honored THE GREAT Mammon is making a pact with you!" 

Once the pact is made, I tell Mammon, "It is in the freezer." I giggled watching as he instantly ran off. I walked inside meeting Levi. He brought me to his room, where I made a wager with him. He lost and ended up having to make a pact with me. "I know you are upset, but I have something for you." I pulled out the newest portable game system from the human world with a brand new popular game. "I hope you enjoy it… and maybe one day you'll consider me a friend."

Levi's eyes widened at the gift, "D-don't think this means I owe you!" He said before forgetting I was even in the room. 

I let myself out and headed to my room. My DDD went off. I glance over the text and smile. After pulling some stuff from my bag, I head out again. "Beel?" I say knocking on his door. He opens up the door letting me in. I hand him some of my favorite snacks.

"What do I owe you this time?" He said shoving food in his mouth.

I smirk, "Make a pact with me." I hand him a bottle of water as he begins choking

"Wha-cough cough" Beel gulped down the water, "Why do you want to make a pact with me?"

I smiled softly, "So that Lucifer will respect me… so he will listen to a human…. And make up with Belphie…." I wanted so badly to tell him I knew everything… but I knew I couldn't yet.

Beel thought for a moment, "I want that too… okay I'll make a pact with you.

"Thanks for believing in me Beel." I say softly before heading out, "Enjoy the snacks." My next stop is Asmo. I stop outside his door trying to give myself a pep talk. Suddenly the door opened and a hand pulled me inside.

"So what do I owe the pleasure? Sneaking over for a little fun?" Asmo teased.

I looked down, backing away, "Ahh so-sorry… uh… wrong…room" I stuttered. I may know what he likes, but I'm not good at dealing with guys like him.

"Oooo?" He said walking forward every time I took a step back. "What's wrong? You seem awfully nervous… you couldn't be a virgin now could you?" He smiled.

I ended up backing into the wall furthest from the door. "Nnnnooo… I'm no-" I tried to deny the truth.

Asmo cut me off by lifting my chin to meet his gaze. He smirked when I squeaked at his touch, "Look into my eyes darling."

I gulped looking into his eyes, "Yes… you uh… have beautiful eyes…" I slipped away from the wall trying to run away. While looking back, I trip, hit my head, and fall on the bed. "Ahh that hurt…"

Asmo giggled, "That is one way to get in my bed I suppose." He seemed to find me amusing. So much that he put his knee on the bed between my legs and towered over me. "Do you really feel nothing looking into my eyes?"

I froze when I felt him hovering over me, "Nope… nothing… they're just eyes." I try to wiggle away but he pins me down. He brought his knee up a little too close for comfort making me nervous. I tried to free my arms but I was no match for a demon's strength.

"How strange… a human immune to my charm…" Asmo says looking me over.

I steady my breath, "I am immune and if you make a pact with me I could bring out more power than even Solomon!"

Asmo looks amused, "Bold words coming from a powerless human girl." He brought his face to my neck taking a whiff, "Though... you do smell delicious." He whispered in my ear.

I blushed squirming underneath him. I felt like a bug caught in a spiders web. "Get Solomon and I'll prove it!" My heart was racing a mile a minute.

Asmo laughed, "So what do I get if you are wrong? Hmmm…"

I took a deep breath, "If I'm wrong… which I won't be…. You can take my innocence…" I looked away.

"I knew it haha. Okay dear, let's go. I can't wait to have my way with you." Asmo said rubbing his finger along my lips.

I snipped at his finger, my teeth barely grazing his skin, "Only if I'm wrong."

Asmo purred at the sensation, "A feisty one I see. This will be fun." He gets up extending a hand to me, "It's a deal."

I feel a rush of relief as Asmo gets up. I take his hand, "It's a deal." 

Asmo grins throwing me over his shoulder as he takes me to Solomon.

Solomon opens the door to his room letting Asmo in. "Who is your new toy Asmo?"

I gave up resisting half way here, "I'm Mitsuki, the other exchange student…"

Asmo smiles, "Solomon, be a doll and share your magic with Mitsuki. I'm dying to get this over with so I can take her innocence."

Solomon puts his hand on his chin, "Well this does sound rather interesting. I'm curious to see how this plays out as well."

Asmo sets you down and goes outside, "I'll see you soon my pet." He says blowing me a kiss.

After receiving the power, I summon Asmo and increase his power, "Satisfied Asmo?"

Solomon looks thrilled at the results, "Yes interesting… very interesting."

Asmo is shocked but happy, "Oooo this does feel good." He swoops you back up, "Thanks love, see you later!" He said to Solomon before heading back to his room with me.

Landing back on Asmo's bed, I panic, "We had a deal… so you can't have me."

Asmo pouted, "and I had such big plans for you too… but a deal is a deal. I will form a pact with you."

Once I had a pact with Asmo, I darted out of the room and right into Satan.

Satan grabbed me before I fell, "I was looking for you."

I hugged Satan without thinking. It just felt so much better than being with Asmo. I pulled away, "Oh… sorry Satan…" I blushed softly.

Satan was shocked by the hug, but allowed it as thanks for the book. "Come with me for a moment." He took my hand and led me to his room. Once inside he let go thinking of how that might have been taken. "Ahem… I finished the book… thank you… By chance will there be any others by this person?"

I smiled at Satan as I sat next to him on his bed, "Actually there is another one. Did you enjoy the book?"

Satan's face lit up as he talked about it, " I really did enjoy it. I've never heard of this Author who goes by 'Full Moon' but I'd like to read the other one if possible."

Mitsuki smiled, "The authors name is pronounced Mitsuki. The meaning of the characters is Full Moon. I have the other book in my room."

It finally dawned on Satan at what I said, "You mean…. You wrote this book?!" 

"Yes, I wrote it thinking about you." I said shyly.

Satan blushed, "What… really? You're just saying that."

I flipped to the back of the book, "Use your finger to write your name."

Satan spelt his name with his finger and a secret compartment appeared. He opened it, pulling out a small piece of paper. "This book is dedicated to my friend Satan."

"See… writing stories is one of my hobbies. You were my inspiration." I said feeling tired.

"You were telling the truth, but we just met right?" This was one mystery Satan was having trouble solving, "I don't want to feel indebted to you… so what do you want?"

I yawned, "Make a pact with me… I want to always be connected to you….. " I was having trouble keeping my eyes open.

"Fine…. I'll make a pact with you… " He said blushing.

"That… makes me… so happy." Once the pact was made, I fell asleep on his shoulder.

Satan tensed up as he looked down at my sleeping face. He carefully picked me up and tucked me into my own bed. He looked around before he kissed my forehead, "Thank you…"

After some much needed sleep, I got dressed into my uniform. I looked myself over and headed out. At school, I heard some demons whispering about me. I didn't even flinch as Solomon approached me. "Ahh, good morning Solomon."

Solomon looked at me curiously, "So… how many pacts do you have now?"

I smiled coyly at how good Solomon was at figuring things out, "Just five. That is nothing compared to your 72 pacts, mass amounts of magic, vast knowledge, and of course your special ring of wisdom."

Solomon looked like he wanted to say more, but I knew Lucifer would be stopping me. "I better go for now… I'm sure we will talk more later."

I head off to class, only to get stopped by Lucifer. However instead of greeting me, like in the game, he grabbed my wrist. "Lucifer… that hurts!"

Lucifer slung me into an empty room and into the wall. He slammed his hand next to my face, "What are you trying to accomplish!"

I felt blood trickle down the side of my face. I put my hand on the throbbing wet spot on my head. I looked at my hand seeing the blood. I felt my body pulse and everything went black.

Lucifer forgot how fragile humans were. He could smell the blood. What he didn't expect, was that human's eyes to flash red and her entire appearance to change. "Who are you really!?" He demanded. The human now looked more like a demon. A pair of horns curled around her face and another pair curled at the top of her head. Her hair was turquoise, which highlighted her blood red eyes. She was wearing some sort of oriental outfit.

The once human girl gripped Lucifer's neck, peering deep into his eyes, "Leave my human alone, or I'll snap your neck." She warned, black dragon wings flaring and dragon tail slapping the ground.

Diavolo and Barbatos appeared in the room, both in their demon forms. Diavolo had grabbed her arm that had drawn Lucifer's blood, "That is enough Rain."

Rain let go, still giving Lucifer a death glare, "He harmed my human, I was just repaying the favor… now… how did you know my name?" She said unable to get out of the hold he had on her arm.

Diavolo smiled, "Ahh yes, Barbatos told me." He pulled her into his embrace, putting his free hand on her forehead, "For now, sleep…"

Rain got unwillingly pulled into Diavolo and managed to bite his arm before he put her to sleep.

Diavolo laughed as I turned back into my self, "She sure is a feisty one haha." He handed my unconscious body to Barbatos, "Take care of that head wound."

Barbatos bowed, "Yes my lord." He said before leaving.

Lucifer was in shock, but it didn't change the fact that he hurt the human, "Lord Diavolo… I-"

Diavolo dropped his demonic form as he spoke to Lucifer. "I forgive you this time, but let's not make a habit of this. You and Mitsuki are both crucial in realizing my dream."

I woke up in what looked like a nurse's office. Barbatos looked at me, "Do you remember what happened?"

I sat up holding my head, "No… but my head is pounding."

Barbatos nodded, "I would say so, since you fell down the stairs. You hit your head and broke one of the statues at the bottom."

I rolled my sleeve up seeing two sets of bruised hand prints. I touched them, and everything came back to me. "Why would you lie to me? You are the one that picked me from an alternate universe…. Knowing that I knew everything about this place… you know I… am a vessel… and…Lilth…" I fell into Barabatos.

Barbatos smiled, "Yes, I know. You really are such a troublesome child… but you are needed. Sleep for now."


	2. Mitsuki's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo and Barbatos shed some light on things for Lucifer. Something unexpected happens. Asmo gets a hold of Mitsuki's laptop and finds her Fanfiction titled, "Living the Game" and invites everyone to come read it while he toys with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was supposed to be more tame... but Asmo had plans of his own!
> 
> WARNING: CLIFF HANGER

I woke up in my bed with Mammon cuddled up next to me. I ruffled his hair. He was like a puppy. 

Mammon woke up to my touch, "H-how are you feeling?" He sat up quickly, "It's not like I was worried… it is my job to take care of you!"

I smiled, "I know. I'm greatful THE GREAT Mammon is looking out for me."

Mammon was shocked, "Ye-yeah!" He looked down, "er… I'm sorry… I wasn't there to protect you…" he said it super softly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him, "HUG me Mammon."

The pact made Mammon follow through, "Wha-!" He hugged me, giving in.

I gave Mammom a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for worrying about me, even if you don't want to admit it."

Mammon blushed hard letting go, "I-I uh have to go do something! See ya!" He said darting out of the room.

I looked in the mirror to see my head wound was completely healed and the bruises were gone. I borrowed a certain soundtrack from Levi and went to go see Lucifer. 

Lucifer opened the door surprised and let me in. I was the last person he expected to see after what happened. "What do you want?" Lucifer said curtly.

I noticed his neck and reached my hand out, "What happened to your ne-" Lucifer smacked my hand hard.

"It is none of your concern! Now what do you want!" He snapped.

My lip quivered and I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks. I dropped the record as I held my, probably broken, hand to my chest.

Lucifer looked at the ground to see the TSL soundtrack. He saw my face long enough to see my tears, before I turned and ran away. Lucifer held his hand out, "Mitsuki!… wait…" he sighed, picking up the record. Something about seeing me cry, made him feel like he had a knife in his chest.

I ran as my body glowed blue and everything went black. A small twin tailed white kitten with sapphire markings took my place.

The kitten went back to Lucifer's room and jumped on his lap, "Mew!"

Lucifer looked at the kitten, "How did you get in here?" He half expected Satan to come running. He probably brought it in and lost sight of it. Lucifer pet the kitten, "If only humans were as easy as animals…" He pushed the thought from his mind, "I best take you back to Satan before he destroys the house to find you."

He picked up the kitten and walked to Satan's room. "You need to keep a better eye on your secret pets Satan." He said walking back to his room.

Satan was shocked to see Lucifer and more shocked when he handed him a kitten. "Where did you come from?" He said petting and loving on the kitten.

On the way back to his room, Lucifer picked up the clothes I was wearing along with my DDD. He looked confused, but decided to take them back to his room until he saw me again. He thought it would give him the perfect chance to apologize to me.

Satan was half asleep, with the kitten purring on his chest, when suddenly the kitten transformed into a neko. She yawned stretching out on top of Satan.

Satan jumped causing the neko to cling to him, "whaa!" He said trying to pry her off of him.

"Awe… Amaya liked seeping wis yous." Amaya said nuzzling him.

Satan looked at Amaya with her long white and blue hair. She had the ears and tails to match her kitty form, "You're a neko, aren't you!" He looked into her gold colored eyes.

"Amaya neko! Do you hate Amaya looking like adult?" She said changing her form to that of a small child.

Satan didn't know what to do. None of the books he has read, has ever prepared him for this. He put one of his shirts over her naked body and carried her out of the room.

Amaya jumped out of Satan's arms and ran down the hall with her arms out, "Weeee!" 

Asmo opened his door to see a small child in Satan's shirt, "My my my Satan, I didn't realize you liked them so young. Hahaha"

Satan just ran after Amaya, ignoring Asmo. "Wait Amaya!"

Amaya ran straight into Lucifer, "Ahh it's duh meanie guy who gonna hurt Amaya like he didz Mitsuki!"

Lucifer picked Amaya up by her shirt, and glanced at Satan, "I will deal with our guest. Go back to your room." Lucifer took Amaya in his room and shut the door.

Amaya wiggled out of the shirt and jumped up and down on Lucifer's bed. After a knock on the door, Diavolo and Barbatos walked in. Amaya jumped into Diavolo's arms as she purred.

Diavolo laughed as he caught her and began scratching her ears. "I came over as soon as I got your message. Looks like everything is fine."

Amaya jumped from Diavolo to Barbatos, "Luci hurt Mitsuki and what if he hits Amaya too!" She said nuzzling him.

Lucifer eyed the child, "So you are familiar with this….child?"

Amaya jumped back on the bed, jumping up and down.

Diavolo got down to Amaya's level, "Amaya come here please."

Amaya jumped in Diavolo's arms and purred as he pet her head and ears.

Diavolo smiled, "Lucifer here is just a big softie. He didn't mean to hurt Mitsuki. He is just bad at letting his real feelings show. So do you think you could be my big helper and help him out when you can?"

"Hmm…OTAY!" Amaya said happily. She jumped on Lucifer watching him hold back every desire to toss her away. She licked his neck where the claw marks were and then did a back flip onto the bed.

Barbatos looked sternly at Amaya, "It is not nice to jump on people's beds."

Amaya pouted, but sat down. She smiled when Diavolo rewarded her with a piece of candy.

Diavolo looked at Lucifer, "There is something I should probably explain to you." He sat down as Amaya rested her head in his lap. Diavolo waited for Lucifer to sit down.

Lucifer felt the wounds on his neck vanish as he took a seat, "Please do…"

Diavolo looked back at Amaya, "This is Amaya… one of the spirits or souls residing inside of Mitsuki. Mitsuki knows of them, but she has no memory of them when they take over. Barbatos can explain more.

Barbatos explained, "Lord Diavolo is correct. Mitsuki is a vessel for souls. Due to multiple traumas as a child, with her second sight, she came in contact with multiple entities. As a way to cope, she was willing to let them share a body with her. It was only later, that she found this wasn't something most people could do. So that is the short version. You will probably come in contact with more as the year goes on. The change is usually caused by a heightened emotion or the vessel… Mitsuki…. being unconscious."

"Thank you Barbatos. I feel like things are finally starting to make sense… however, how was she able to heal my neck?"

Diavolo smiled, "Amaya here is the most powerful and most dangerous. Make note that you remember that."

Lucifer looked at Amaya, "How is that possible?"

"She can heal every sort of aliment and even bring people back to life. However, if this innocent child…. Is angered…. She could harm or kill anyone. Though I have checked every possible outcome for their year here, and she won't kill anyone. From what I could tell, it is VERY hard to make her angry enough to try and do any serious harm." Barbatos explained.

Lucifer was unsure of how he felt about having someone so dangerous under the same roof. "I will be sure to remember. It is hard to believe this child is so powerful…"

Barbatos looked at Lucifer, "Amaya is easily twice your age… she just happens to have the mentality of a child."

Diavolo lifted Amaya's chin, "I must be going. Do try to let Lucifer have some more time with Mitsuki before she needs to go to bed. If you promise to be a good girl, I'll bring you by some more treats." He said smiling, while scratching her ears.

Amaya reluctantly sat up. Her tail swished happily at the thought of more treats, "Amaya promise!"

Diavolo chuckled before taking his leave. "I'll see you tomorrow Lucifer."

Amaya looked up at Lucifer, nuzzling his arm, "Mitsuki thinks you hates her… yous need ta tell hers you sorry."

Lucifer sighed, taking it all in, "I'll try… " he said petting her head

"Mitsuki knows ta futures and what yous hiding." Amaya warned. "Night night Luci." She said as her body glowed.

Lucifer looked at me, now asleep against him. He got me dressed before he woke me up, "Mitsuki…" he said softly.

I opened my eyes seeing Lucifer looking down at me, "S…sorry…" I said trying to make a run for it.

Lucifer stopped me, "No… I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive my rash behavior."

I stopped and looked at him, "I… I knew you wanted to hear that soundtrack, so I brought it by. I'm sorry for upsetting you." I bowed softly before leaving his room. I heard a soft thank you, which had me feeling a lot better.

I took this chance to go see Belphie at the top of the stairs. He tried lying to me and I just smiled, "Belphie… it's okay. You need to know something…"

Belphie eyes me curiously, "How do you know who I am? What makes you think I am lying?"

I laugh softly. "I know you better than you probably wished I did… but I made up my mind to tell you the truth… Lilith didn't die in the war. She died after being reborn into a human. I am her direct descendent. Also her soul is still here and she calls out to me. You may not believe me now, but I feel like in time you will understand."

"Lies! All of it!" Belphie said angry

"Lilith loved humans because you loved them. She has asked me to help you all… so that's what I will do."

I left Belphie with those words as I went back to my own room. I noticed my bag had been riffled through and instantly checked it. My laptop was gone. I ran out of my room to see who took it. My first stop was Levi.

Levi open his door, "Yeah Mammon brought me a laptop and I cracked the password for him, why?"

"That was MY laptop!" I yelled running to Mammon's room.

Mammon answered his door, "Yeah, I thought I'd find something I could make money off of… but Asmo snatched it saying he saw something interesting…"

I got more angry at the thought that he had no remorse, "MAMMON! ON YOUR KNEES!" I commanded so angry that the pact dropped him like a rock.

"HEY! What's the big idea making THE GREAT-" Mammon complained until I commanded him to stop.

I grabbed his ear, "Don't you EVER steal from me again or I swear you will BEG for Lucifer to be the one to punish you!" I let go glaring down at him, "BEG for my forgiveness!" I commanded.

Mammon got scared and the pact made him apologise. "I-I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" He said unwillingly. 

Before he had the chance to say anything else, I told him to go to bed. I ran off to Asmo's room and stopped outside his door. Asmo invited me in and I had to convince myself to open the door. I walked in to see Asmo on my computer.

"It looks like the star has finally appeared." Asmo said with a big smile.

I see what he is looking at and freeze, "Please tell me you aren't reading what I think you are!" I say thinking about how he is the LAST person I want reading it.

"For someone with her innocence, you really do write some very DETAILED scenarios…" Asmo said with Lust filled eyes.

"Has anyone else seen them?" I said gulping.

"Not yet…" Asmo teased, standing up.

My heart started racing and I tried to run around Asmo to get to my computer… but I was only human. 

Asmo caught me from behind, whispering in my ear, "I enjoyed them… Especially the one with me having my way with you… but the real thing is soo much better. I did however, love reading what you fantasied about. You are such a naughty human. It could all come true you know… sex doesn't mean much more than pleasure to demons. I can feel your lust growing. Are you imagining me having my way with you right now?"

I tried to deny it but my body was already on fire, "Nn-no!' I lied. It was silly to think I could keep my lust from being detected by the Avatar of Lust himself.

Asmo ran his hands over my body watching me squirm. He quickly slid his hand up my skirt to the newly made wet spot, "Your body is honest. I can smell it." He licked licked his lips.

"Asmo… let…go" I moaned. It was supposed to be an order but honestly sounded like a plea for more to Asmo. I had goosebumps as I tried desperately to calm my libido.

"Mmm, what's that? Asmo I want more?" He teased. He fondled my breast while the other hand rubbed and massaged my core. Asmo rubbed his throbbing bulge against me.

My breath was shaky as I rose my arms and grabbed his hair. It was silly to think this would deter him, when in fact it just made him more excited. I moaned a little louder and Asmo started kissing and nibbling my ear to my neck. "Aaa-Asmo!" I cried out. 

Asmo giggled, "Mmm yes, I do love my name on your lips, thick with lust." He removed his hand from my core, licking the juices that soaked through. "Your panties are already positively drenched." He slipped my panties down and watched them fall to my ankles. He slid his hand over my pleasure button and explored my folds with his fingers.

I shuddered getting lost on the pleasure when suddenly I heard a knock on the door. I whispered, "I'm saved…" Everyone funneled into the room, but Asmo's grip on me never loosened.

"What is this about Asmo?" Lucifer said eyeing me.

Asmo smiled, "Look at the computer!" He giggled when I started to struggle in his arms, "Our little pet here wrote some very interesting stuff about all of us."

"NO!" I yelled as Asmo lifted my skirt as he continued to play with me. I bit my lip to keep from moaning. 

Lucifer was entranced on my core until I yelled out. That made him want to know even more. He sat at the computer looking at the first chapter. All the guys stood behind Lucifer as they read it too. 

"They're reading your lewd story as your scent fills the room. I bet Beel is getting hungry and Levi is just dying of jealousy right now. I bet this is probably a hit to Lucifer's pride as well…" Asmo whispered in your ear.

I try to squeeze my thighs together to halt his advance but it just incites a giggle from Asmo. He just uses his foot to spread my legs wide open.

"Oh wow… I didn't see that coming." Satan said admiring my style of writing.

"Hahahaha! Lucifer got thrown into a wall by a little girl!" Mammon said laughing. 

Lucifer glared at Mammon, watching him hide behind the others. He shook his head as he kept reading. Soon all of them started blushing. 

Asmo smirked, "Looks like they got to the best part of chapter one." Asmo started to press on my entrance while his thumb massaged my pleasure spot.

My breath caught and I couldn't stop myself from moaning. I blushed as the demon brothers all looked up at me when I did.

Lucifer stood up after sending a copy to himself, "I will read the rest in my room. Beel, it appears the next chapter is about you." Lucifer walked over to me, admiring the view, before he walked out.

Beel sat down and started reading his chapter, "This is making me hungry…"

Asmo was enjoying the increased Lust in the room as he continued to tease me.

Beel gulped, drool running down, "Sooo hungry…."

My knees started to give way as I panted. I closed my eyes as Asmo grabbed my throat.

Just as my knees buckled, I felt someone pick up my legs and put them on their shoulders. I opened my eyes feeling a warm breath at my core.

Asmo whispered in my ear, "Looks like you made Beel very hungry. "

Beel couldn't hold back. He began relentlessly ravaging my soaked core.

I cried out in ecstasy, which excited Asmo even more. My moans growing in intensity, had Asmo licking, nibbling, and sucking on different parts of my body.

Mammon commented, "Man Levi is a beast!"

Levi was ten shades of red. He hurried and sent it to himself as he ran out of the room. Only Mammon and Satan were left at the computer. 


	3. Truth and Fear

Mammon's arguments about his chapter got him kicked out of the room.

Satan was bright red as he red the part about himself, but kept reading. He was trying not to get distracted by my moans. He got to the title of the next chapter, "Succubus Baptism?" 

This perked Asmo's attention. "I didn't read that one, am I in it?" He said seductively in my ear.

I tried to deny it, but Satan confirmed it, "Looks like we are all in it… looks like you weren't good enough Asmo hahaha. . Dang even Solomon, wow… the cat girl Amaya is in it too… damn she was able to out do all of us…"

Asmo giggled, "There is no one out there that I could not please."

I felt myself at my breaking point with the brother's relentless attack on my body. Right before they could take me over the edge, Lucifer came flying in the room closing the laptop.

"Enough!" Lucifer said pulling me out of the room with my laptop in tow.

I sighed in relief and in frustration as Lucifer brought be to his room, locking the door. He looked like he could murder me any moment.

"How do you know about Belphie." Lucifer said getting very close.

"I… I can't tell you…" I said trying to back up in fear. I ended up backing into his bed, falling back.

Lucifer put the laptop down and pinned me to the bed. No one else saw any meaning, just thinking it was a story about how I wanted to sleep with everyone. Lucifer knew how true that part was, "You WILL tell me EVERYTHING!" Lucifer said with authority. "You have already made pacts with everyone else, but you WON'T get one from me. So you BEST give up now!"

I struggled against Lucifer's grip, but it was no use, "Can we keep this a secret from your brothers? It is too soon for them to know…. But… it would be nice… to share… my burden.… with someone else..." I said fighting back tears.

Lucifer glared, unwilling to move in fear that if I ran he would harm me. "You have my word. This isn't something I want them to know."

"Everything I'm about to tell you is the truth. Barbatos can confirm it for you." I said as tears escaped my eyes, "I know Lilith wasn't killed in the war. In exchange for your unyielding loyalty, Diavolo had her reincarnated into a human. She lived a happy life as one. I am her direct descendant…of the human Lilith. I have some of her memories. Including the last words you ever said to her."

"No matter how far a part we may be, no matter how much time passes, even if someday you are no longer yourself… I'll never forget you. And I'll always pray you find happiness… always. I love you Lilith…"

"That is why Asmo's charm doesn't work on me.. I could have freed Belphie at any time and still can… but now is not the right time. Lilith's soul is in her room, you have hidden in this house. Her soul will enter my body in the future to patch things up with you and Belphie… but in order for that to happen… I… I have to…" the tears flow harder now as I struggle to get the words out. "I have to let…let Belphie kill me…. You couldn't imagine knowing when and how you will die…"

Lucifer pulled me into his arms, "You really are Lilith…" He said hugging me tightly.

"Barbatos took me from an alternate universe... one where this is only a game… I… I know the entire storyline and things you haven't told anyone…. In my universe, I write fan fictions about the game… but Barbatos pulled me from it and placed me here…. Because it was my universe where Lilith was reincarnated to… So I am nothing but a pawn… a pawn to fix and improve things for you all… a disposable pawn…" I sobbed.

"You are not a pawn. I won't loose you again." Lucifer said sternly.

The feeling was so nostalgic it made me feel better, but I knew my fate. "I won't tell you when it is my time… but you have to promise…. When it is my time… you'll let me go…"

"I can't… I don't want it…" Lucifer said feeling a mix of emotions. 

"I am not your Lilith … I am from her human bloodline. So just go back to hating me… and keeping me at arms length… it will be better that way…" I knew that since I changed the timeline, that there was now no guarantee I could be saved this time.

Lucifer held me close, "Please… just let me hold you a little longer…" he said softly.

I ended up falling asleep in his arms, but woke up in my own bed.

The next day was full of trouble. Everyone had read my story. Levi made sure to send it to everyone. At breakfast, I was the subject for conversation. 

"Good morning my lovely, did you enjoy yourself in Lucifer's room? Beel and I did get you all prepped and ready hehe. Too bad I wasn't able to be your first. You would have loved it!" Asmo said half teasing and half pouty.

Asmo instantly made me blush and I should have just kept my mouth shut, "We just TALKED!"

Asmo was behind my chair before I could blink. He smelt my neck making me shiver, "Oooo you are telling the truth. You still lack the smell of a women." 

I crawled under the table trying to get away. I ended up next to Beel, which wasn't much better. 

Beel pulled me up into his lap, "You were tasty. I wouldn't mind helping out, if I got to have your delicious juices again." He said licking his lips.

Satan shook his head, "It seems your story has had quite the effect on all of us. I wouldn't mind helping you with material for your next book."

Mammon was trying to pry me out of Beel's arms, "Mitsuki is my human! If anyone gets to be her first, it is me!"

I was bright red when Lucifer walked in, "Beelzebub, let Mitsuki go. You all need to hurry up or you will be late for class."

I ran out when Beel released me, giving Lucifer a thank you before I left for RAD.

Once at RAD, I was stopped by Solomon, "Are you okay Mitsuki? You look rather pale."

"Solomon… can I come to your room later to talk?" I needed to get away from the sexual tension and let them all calm down for a bit.

Solomon looked worried for a minute with his hand on his chin, but ended up agreeing. "Sure, I wanted to talk to you more anyways."

After school, I snuck over to see Solomon. "Thanks for letting me come over…" I said softly, realizing I just walked into a guys room by myself. I cast the thought out of my mind, reminding myself he is not a demon.

Solomon offered me a soda as I sat down on the edge of his bed. He sat down next to me as he handed it to me. I practically chugged it, I was so thirsty. I began telling him how ever since I made the pacts, things have been going down hill. 

Solomon laughed throwing away my can for me, "I'm still surprised you were able to make five pacts on your first day here." Solomon said impressed. 

"It's not that impressive..." I said feeling my body grow weak. Luckily Solomon lowered me to the bed as I started to fall. "So-rry…" I barely managed to say. I couldn't move my body.

Solomon ran his hand through my hair, "You really are too trusting Mitsuki. Didn't Lucifer warn you about me?" Solomon summoned Asmo, "Asmodeus, thank you so much for sending me Mitsuki's… fantasy writing"

Asmo looked down at me, "Don't worry Mitsuki. We are going to have so much fun." He started removing my clothes, "You can't move… but you will be able to feel everything, I promise!" Asmo said with a wink. He removed my glasses, "Look at those gorgeous eyes you've been hiding."

Solomon looked over my body. "You seem to know so much about me from that…. Thing… you wrote… so I'm going to get to know you along with Asmodeus." An evil grin shown on his face.

I could only lay there as I felt magic coursing through my body. I could feel my heat rising as I moaned out. 

"That's right, you feel it now don't you?" Asmo said, voice dripping with lust.

"Now you can feel how you did in your story. I am fairly familiar with that spell." Solomon said pleased. "I also made it where Asmo can use his abilities on you. I'm going to make you mine."

I was panicking on the inside, when suddenly everything went black.

My body sat up grabbing both of their arms, "Don't touch my human." The body changed into that of a red winged kitsune. Nine tails danced. She pushed back her long silver hair and glared her crimson eyes at the men in front of her. "Solomon... Asmodeus..." she said letting go.

Solomon laughed, "I was wondering who I would meet. I honestly didn't think it would be you Ruri." He gave a devious grin, "Make a pact with me and I will leave her alone."

'Leave her alone or I will have to fight you." Ruri said summoning her blue fox fire.

Solomon chanted something and made Ruri vanish. Rain took her place as she glared at Solomon. "My answer will be the same."

Solomon looked at Asmo, "Asmodeus, this one can be broken by you."

Rain looked at Asmo and stood up, "Not the Avatar of Lust…" Solomon seemed to know her weakness and so she was going to switch with Amaya.

"What is wrong Rain? Finding out you can't switch?" He laughed.

Asmo appeared behind Rain, knocking her onto the bed. He climbed on top of her pinning her down, "So what's your answer? Shall I have my way with you or will you make a pact with Solomon."

Rain gave in and made a pact, "Now leave Mitsuki alone!" She said glaring at the men.

Solomon laughed, "The pact was made in exchange for Asmodeus not to have his way with you. It has nothing to do with the human. Now return!"

I blinked seeing Asmo still on top of me. He gently explored my body, making me moan. 

"Give a piece of yourself to me, Mitsuki." Solomon said craving what my body could offer. 

Asmo slid his hands up and down my thighs making my core ache, "It feels so good doesn't it. You haven't felt real ecstasy until you've been with me." He purred. 

"N-no!" I said just barely audible to Solomon. It didn't solve anything. It just made him increase his magic in me with delight. My entire body was tingling. It really made Asmo's touch feel like ecstasy. I moaned in pleasure. 

Solomon grinned, "What was that, you want to feel more?" He teased. He sat next to me and ran his fingers gently across my neck.

Asmo spread my legs wide open, "So beautiful. " He said as he traced my folds before swiping up some of my juices. He offered his hand to Solomon, delighted when he licked the flavor off his fingers.

My breath caught and I felt myself dripping with pleasure. Heat and pleasure sweept over my body making my nipples hard.

Solomon enjoyed what he tasted, "Yes this will come in handy. Collect at least a few jars full before you contaminate her." He placed his hand on me and I felt like I could just melt. "I increased the output." He said flicking a nipple.

Asmo watched as just a little teasing had my fluids pouring out. Once he collected what he needed, he licked my drenched core.

I felt like electricity was dancing pleasantly through my body. My moans had become more erratic. 

Solomon quieted my moans as he locked his lips over mine. He slipped his tongue in and was elated when I kissed him back.

Asmo was a master of teasing and pleasing. He started out with slow wide licks and deep sensual kisses. It felt like he was making out with my core. 

I was loosing myself. My body was light and my senses were on high alert. Every sensation filled me with euphoria. They were both taking their time enjoying me. I was actually surprised at how good Solomon was. You could tell he knew exactly how to get what he wanted.

Solomon ran one hand over my curves while the other held my face. He used his thumb on my bottom lip to widen our kiss.

Asmo massaged my thighs as his thumbs spread me open. His tongue was doing circles around my folds, taking turns as Asmo would switch to sucking softly on my clit.

As Solomon pulled away I gasped for air. I felt Asmo moaning into my core. It sent blissful shivers throughout my body, causing me to moan as well.

Solomon removed his clothes and slid behind me. He grabbed and massaged my mounds, "Open your eyes. Asmo is in between your legs, devouring your most pleasurable spot. You like that don't you? Your body is begging for more." He smiled as I moaned in response. He licked and teased my ear with his mouth. 

Asmo was fully drunk on my arousal. He used his slender fingers mixed with my juices to start applying pressure to my puckered hole. He slowly eased his finger in while his other hand rubbed and teased my soaked entrance. Even as his hands moved, his tongue and mouth never missed a beat.

My breathing was irregular and my moans longer and drawn out. My body was starting to beg for a reprieve. Tears formed in my eyes as I couldn't explain how much my body was aching, needing a release.

Solomon licked my tear away, "All you have to do is give yourself to me. Just give the word and Asmo can give you what you want." He grinned as he kissed and nibbled on my neck. His arousal pressed against my back as he rolled his hips. He enjoyed how my body reacted in anticipation. 

Asmo stretched me out enough to slip another finger in as he continued his assault on my core. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to hold back.

"No…" I cried. The threads holding my resolve were starting to break. I could feel my body slowly being able to move again. In a desperate attempt to regain control of my body, I clawed up Solomon's thighs. I wasn't expecting him to buck against my back. As I moaned out, he grabbed my wrists and pulled them behind my back. The feel of his rock hard arousal, now in my hands, only caused my body to ache for it more.

Solomon began chanting something and I felt like I was under some spell. Solomon smiled as my pupils faded and he had control, "If you won't willingly do it, I will have to help you. Repeat after me. I Mitsuki, give full access to my being, to Solomon."

Tears streamed down my face as I repeated the words against my will, "I Mitsuki, give full access to my being, to Solomon." His symbol appeared in the middle of my chest causing me to scream in pain on the inside.

Solomon traced his fingers over the mark happily. "You belong to me and as such, I will share my power with you. I don't care who else you choose to lay with. You'll understand more as time goes on." He muted my voice as to not alarm any of the others.

Asmo pulls away licking his lips. He easily picked me up to face Solomon, only to brutally penetrate me with Solomon's hard member. He helped him get deep inside me, ignoring my tears. Once the blood trickled down, Asmo took my backside at a relentless speed.

My insides screamed at the assault, before my vision dulled and my consciousness faded to black.

I screamed loudly as my eyes flew open. I struggled against the arms holding me, "NOOO! LET ME GO!" I sobbed as a big hand gently caressed my hair. I looked up to see Beel looking at me concerned. 

Beel held my trembling body firmly against him, "It's okay. You're safe. I heard you screaming and ran in to see you jerking around in your sleep crying... It was just a nightmare. I'll hold you as long as you want. You aren't alone."

I clutched Beel's shirt as I sobbed into his chest, "I was so scared… it hurt so bad…."

Beel continued to comfort me, rocking softly until I fell back asleep. He laid down with me, never letting go. 

Lucifer had shooed his other brothers away and let Beel handle it. Once he saw that I was calmed down, he closed my door feeling relieved. 


	4. Day of Firsts

I woke up in Beel's protective embrace. I snuggled closer feeling safe in his arms.

Beel sat up still holding me. He looked at my red puffy eyes and felt a pain in his chest. He hugged me close, "I will always come running if you have another nightmare. I will protect you and keep you safe."

I hugged Beel, resting my head on him, "Thank you Beel. I slept a lot better with you holding me."

Not wanting to leave his embrace, I have him a kiss on the cheek. His stomach growled and I knew my time was up. I climbed out of his lap, "I'll see you at breakfast." Once Beel was gone, I went to the bathroom. I took my shirt off looking at my chest in the mirror. There wasn't Solomon's mark. I took a deep breath telling myself it was just a dream.

At RAD I unconsciously avoided Solomon all day. My mind knew it was a dream but the rest of me felt uncomfortable. It was later that night when Mammon asked me to meet him in the kitchen. I knew what was going to happen and tried to back away from him. Sadly it didn't work.

Mammon grabbed me, pulling my hair. As I gasped, he shoved a spoonful of Beel's custard in my mouth. "Now you're my accomplice!" He laughed. He laughed until Beel appeared behind him.

So here I was in Lucifer's room with Beel and Mammon. Mammon was blaming me and well, I did eat it. "Exactly! It is my fault!"

Beel made it a point to say how honest I was, when Mammon asked if I should sound so excited about it.

Lucifer looked at me sympathetically, "So let me get this straight. Mammon wanted an accomplice so he forced you to eat some. Beel caught you and destroyed the kitchen and your room. Sound about right?"

After a long lecture, I ended up having to stay in Beel's room. "Beel… can I just sleep with you? I don't want to sleep in Belphie's bed… and I feel like I would sleep better with you." I said looking down.

"Okay. This way if you have another nightmare, I can console you faster." He nodded.

We ended up letting Luke hide in our room until Lucifer decided to have a surprise inspection. 

Lucifer went straight to me, "Do you have anything you want to tell me?" He said knowing I knew the truth.

I smiled slyly and barked. This made Lucifer smile at my attempt. He still had Beel open the closet he shoved Luke into. It was empty ofcourse and this caused Lucifer to give up.

Lucifer texted me to come see him in his room and so I snuck over. "I need to talk to you so this is good timing."

Lucifer locked his door, "What is going on Lilith…ahem Mitsuki?"

I look at Lucifer sitting on his bed, "I need you to treat me like you don't know who I am…"

Lucifer raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"Something unexpected is going to happen causing you to fall into rage… and I will stand between you and the cause…. You are going to try and kill me.… and I can't have you hesitate"

Lucifer looked shocked, "That is unfathomable. You are an exchange student here. I would never-" He stopped knowing I knew of the events to come.

"I will be fine, and you'll treat me to an apology dinner. So just do me a favor and don't hold back." I say walking to the door.

Lucifer hugged me from behind, "I'm sorry…"

I rested my head on his arm whispering softly, "It is my fate…" I give my best fake smile and head out. 

Beel and I ended up in Lilith's room. I could feel her presence but had to play naive. That was when Mammon called and I knew it was time.

Beel and I made our way there to find Lucifer enraged. Luke honestly didn't know any better and Beel did nothing wrong. I was in sync with Lilith and stepped in between, staring at Lucifer. 

Lucifer felt a ping in his chest but continued, "You would shield both a demon and an angel…fine choose one to save!"

I shook my head, "No, I want to save both!" After Lucifer yelled at me, my vision went black.

I woke up in Beel's arms. He was my friend and I was always going to try to protect him.

After the awkward breakfast, Lucifer had me meet him in music room. "Good, you made it."

I looked up at him, "You did great. Thank you."

He gave me a pained look, "Don't make me have to do anything like that again." He said hugging me tightly.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you… knowing the future can be a heavy burden to carry." There was something very comforting about being in his arms. 

Lucifer wiped the hair from my face and caressed my cheek, "I won't make you carry it alone…" He gave one last squeeze before pulling away, "I would like to take you to dinner sometime in the near future as an apology. "

I smiled, kissing his hand softly before leaving, "It's a date." 

The retreat was interesting. I found myself explaining a lot of the history before we heard the screaming. I hid behind Lucifer knowing what would happen. Sadly it didn't mean much as Asmo still grabbed me, pulling me into the portrait. 

I woke up to a warm feeling in my chest. Opening my eyes, I came face to face with Solomon. I backed up as much as I could.

Solomon looked at me puzzled, "Are you okay Mitsuki? You seem to be avoiding me lately... did I do something to deserve the cold shoulder?"

I took a deep breath, "Ahh… no… sorry Solomon... Not too long ago, I had a pretty vivid nightmare... and…. Well you and Asmo were in it…" It was embarrassing to say outloud. 

Solomon put his hand on his chin, "Sounds more like a good dream to me." He smirked thinking about it.

I was embarrassed to try and explain, "In my dream, you…. Very painfully.… took my first time…. And Asmo…. Did the same… but in the back…" I was bright red and not even sure why I was telling him.

Solomon looked thoughtful for a moment, "I can't imagine Asmo and I giving you anything but the best night of your life." He said summoning Asmo and filling him in on what I said.

I was fully pressed up against the wall, stuck with the last two people I wanted to be alone with.

Asmo pouted, "I can't believe, that even in your dreams, I wasn't perfect. Solomon we need to fix her image of us quickly!" He said pressing up against me.

"Another time Asmodeus. We have more pressing issues to deal with at the moment." Solomon said looking towards the giant snake.

"Yes! Saved by the snake! I mean… Solomon draw out more of Asmo's power so he can charm Levi's old pet, Henry 1.0!" I yelled.

Asmo gave me a look like he would continue this later, before Solomon followed through. Asmo charmed the snake and we were able to get out.

I thoroughly regretted saying anything. Asmo didn't go straight to bed, however Mammon still got drug out by Lucifer. I laid in bed, trying to sleep.… trying being the key word.

"Simeon, can you believe it? Mitsuki had a nightmare that discredits my whole being! How could she have EVER thought I wouldn't make her feel GOOD?! I mean even that naughty book she wro-" Asmo ranted until I jumped on his back, clamping my hand over his mouth.

Simeon smiled his usual smile, ignoring the fact that I was trying to keep Asmo from saying another word. "Oh, I didn't know you liked writing Mitsuki."

I blushed softly, "It is… more of a hobby. Nothing worth mentioning." I said laughing nervously. 

Asmo easily flipped me off his back and onto the bed. He sat down pulling me to rest my back on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me as he spoke, "Have you not read it, Simeon? Mitsuki is very talented at writing my type of book.… though…. Mitsuki... why isn't Simeon able to enjoy himself in your book?"

Simeon seemed interested as he sat on the bed in front of me, "So you wrote about everyone here?"

"He's an angel… angels don't.…" I trailed off too embarrassed to continue. 

Asmo giggled, "That is just too precious. Simeon, she thinks you have never been with a women before… because you're an angel."

Simeon smiled, "You do realize Asmo was once an angel aswell. Could you imagine him the same way?"

"Asmo makes sense… you just seem too pure for it…." I trailed off trying to escape Asmo's hold. 

That was when Solomon walked in and I swear I heard him chuckle. "You and Simeon DO have something in common, but it isn't purity."

Simeon removed my glasses and looked deep into my eyes, "Angels have the ability to make you feel good, no matter the situation. "

I felt my body heating up, instantly drowning in an ecstasy based euphoria. I squeezed my thighs together as I bit my lip to keep from moaning. 

Simeon smiled, "And our touch… well it can cause miracles. " His voice was like silk as he trailed his feather soft touch down the side of my face, across my neck and down between by rock hard perks.

I moaned out as my body tensed up and trembled. My breathing was a mess and I'm sure I heard Asmo moan when I dug my nails into his legs. I didn't know how to begin describing what just happened. 

Simeon looked happy seeing his abilities worked on you. He rubbed his thumb across my lips, surprised when I sucked it softly. He looked deeper into my eyes, as if entering my soul. He looked away feeling like he saw too much. He continued his father like touches for about half an hour before he had to excuse himself.

Once Simeon left the room, Solomon took his spot, "I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did." Solomon slid his hand between my legs feeling how wet my bottoms were. He removed my shorts and panties, "Wow…."

Asmo was fully aroused, "What do you expect when he made her cum so many times? I mean look at her. She is drowning in pleasure. So much that I'm getting jealous that I had no part in it." He pouted.

Solomon couldn't resist the urge to taste me. He bent down taking in my fragrance before licking and sucking up my juices. He sat up quickly, "This is not good. Asmo, get her cleaned up quickly and call Lucifer or Diavolo." He chanted and put up a barrier.

Asmo took my soaked clothes off and was going to lick me clean before Solomon stopped him. Lucifer ignored his call, so he called with my DDD. Lucifer promptly answered the phone, "I need you and Diavolo to come get Mitsuki and take her somewhere safe!"

Lucifer sounded annoyed, "I am not in the mood for any of your-" he paused hearing the pounding on the door and Solomon yelling that he can't keep this up for much longer.

The pounding stops. Lucifer and Diavolo burst in. Solomon drops the barrier and commands Asmo to leave the room. 

Diavolo wraps me up in a blanket and takes me to his room. He has Barbatos take care of the room.

I am still having multiple climaxes at the slightest touch. I literally felt like I was drowning. Diavolo sat with me and sent Lucifer to figure out what happened. It was like a whisper, but I could hear him talking to me, "Mitsuki. Your scent is like a drug, and most demons cannot resist the urge to have more. I have a feeling I know what happened, and I'm sure he never thought this would happen.…"

I sat up in a daze, "Does it hurt?"

Diavolo didn't understand, "It makes them hungry for your body and…. Your flavor. " 

I put my hand on his face, "Does it hurt YOU being so close to me?"

Diavolo smiled, "I am not so weak to fall for temptation. You do smell good, but I am not driven to devour you, no…"

"So I am safe?" I said trembling. I was starting to come out of it slightly. 

Diavolo pulled me into his arms, "Yes, there is no safer place than in my arms." He said holding me close.

My trembling started to die down and the release caused me to sob. The last thing I remember is him rocking me softly and kissing my head.

Lucifer came back fuming, "Order has been restored. It seems that Mitsuki made a comment about believing angels were all pure and Simeon got carried away with showing off some of his abilities. He didn't know that she would have an effect on him or anyone else…" He trailed off seeing me asleep in Diavolo's arms.

"Don't worry, she is sound asleep now. She was pretty shook up about it, but besides that she is fine." Diavolo said looking down at me.

Lucifer walked over seeing my red puffy eyes, "I feel like I have caused her nothing but pain since she arrived... and she still has so much more to bare… why must I be so powerless."

"Being here for her is your greatest power." He said placing me in his bed. "I will stay with her tonight. Go ahead and finish punishing Mammon."

In the morning, I woke up pressed against something firm. I opened my eyes to see Diavolo with his arms wrapped around me. I thought I must be dreaming so I cuddled up closer.

Diavolo smiled, "Good Morning Mitsuki. Did you sleep well?" He hugged me before releasing his hold on me.

I shot up, looking down at Diavolo's demon form. The blanket slipped off me and it was only then that I realized I wasn't wearing any clothes. My face was beat red, "I…I lost my virginity to the Demon Prince…." I covered my mouth realizing I said that outloud. 

Diavolo gave a hearty laugh, "Afraid not, but we can fix that real quick if you want?" He said climbing on top of me and pressing his arousal against my still soaked entrance. 

I tried to object, but ended up hitting my head. I instinctively pushed myself away from the headboard only to impale myself on him. I felt something trickle down and knew at that moment, I really did just loose my virginity to the demon prince. 

Diavolo moaned at the sudden tightness around his morning wood, "I was just teasing. I wasn't expecting you to take me seriously." He noticed the blood and me rubbing my head. "Well I can't possibly leave it at this now that I've taken your first time." He rocked his hips slowly until I got used to his size and the pain subsided. 

"I…I'm so sorry...I hit my head.…and…and…" I felt myself tearing up from embarrassment. 

"No, no crying. I refuse to let you leave until you know what it feels like to enjoy yourself in this way." Diavolo slowly starts increasing his pace as he bends down to kiss me.

I wrapped my arms and legs around him as we kissed. I felt a new type of euphoria as Diavolo moved inside me. I moaned out and clawed his back. In return he bit my neck softly as he started to go all out.

"You feel amazing Mitsuki. Thank you for sharing your first time with me." He went even faster, using his body to rub against my core.

I felt a buildup like last night and cried out as I climaxed on him. My clenching caused him to shoot his seed deep inside me. "That….that felt amazing. Thank you Diavolo."


	5. Nightmares

Diavolo pressed up against me, giving me one more kiss, "How about we keep this our little secret?" He said turning away. I could have sworn I saw him blushing. 

I knew I was bright red, "Um… yeah… I mean it's not like anyone would believe me anyways." I laughed nervously. 

Diavolo sat up taking my hand. "Why don't you try to take a shower and I will have some clothes prepared for you."

I stood up and my legs betrayed me. "Ahh… that wasn't supposed to happen... This is so embarrassing... I'm like a new born fawn…"

Diavolo laughed before sweeping me up and taking me to the bathroom, "Just so you know, that is fairly common." 

He sat me down and turned on the water. I was surprised when he started cleaning me and washing my hair, "I…I didn't think you knew how to do stuff like this…" I blushed realizing I said it outloud again.

Diavolo just laughed, "I'm sure Barbatos would have no problem helping, but some things I do enjoy doing by myself." He didn't show any hesitation or concern as he washed me. "I have to say I enjoy seeing this side if you as well."

I didn't know I could turn any redder, but Diavolo seemed to find it amusing. Once he cleaned and rinsed every inch of me, he slowly lowered me into a giant tub. "Do you have pool parties in here?"

Diavolo chuckled, "Yes, though we tend to get more dirty than clean." He couldn't contain himself when he noticed I took him seriously. "Haha…No, this is just my personal bath." 

The water felt amazing and I heard him say something about being right back before my consciousness faded. I felt something grab me firmly, but everything was fuzzy. I felt something soft against my lips and a pressure on my chest.

"Lilith…er Mitsuki…MITSUKI!"

'I knew that voice… who was it?' I thought before seeing a bright light. It was so warm and I was feeling very sleepy. 

"Don't go! Mitsuki… come back to me… Mitsuki..." I saw Lucifer's dark figure in the darkness reaching out to me.

As I moved closer, I felt pain. I knew that pain. The pain of being alive. I grabbed Lucifer's hand and my eyes flew open. I coughed up a mass amount of water and looked up to see Lucifer with the most pained expression. "Luc…fer…" I tried to speak but my throat was on fire and it hurt to breathe. 

Lucifer pulled me into his arms, "Mitsuki... you had me scared to death. I brought the clothes like Diavolo ordered only to find you completely submerged in the bath!"

My body glowed blue and the pain subsided, "I'm sorry." I hugged him taking a deep breath. I'm okay now."

Lucifer looked at me curious, and then nodded, "The cat… yes. Well let's get you dressed and back with the group.

"Cat? Dressed?" I look down realizing and start turning red, "Yeah…" I don't know why I had any modesty left here in the Devildom. 

Lucifer smiled softly as he wrapped a towel around me, "Your clothes are on the bed." 

He stood up to leave and I grabbed his sleeve. "Lucifer wait… thank you for saving me… again."

Lucifer gently placed his hand over mine, "I'll save you as many times as I need to." He walked me to the room, "I will be waiting outside the door for you. Just come out when you're ready." 

Once Lucifer closed the door behind him, I sat on the bed lost in thought. 'I wonder if Lucifer sees me as anything but his little sister…' I shook the thought and tried to hurry and get dressed. It was probably one of the only times anyone would see me with my hair down. Seeing as I didn't have anything to do my hair, it was the only option. I opened the door and looked at Lucifer, "By chance… do you have a pen on you?"

Lucifer wasn't sure why I needed it, but he handed me on anyway. "This is my favorite, so make sure it gets back to me."

I took it graciously, "Thank you Lucifer." I bent over, brushing my hair with my fingers. I did a quick backwards French braid. I twisted the pen around my hair, using it to hold the braided bun in place. "Much better."

"You never cease to amaze me at what you are capable of. It looks good. Let's go." Lucifer said guiding me back to the group. 

Asmo nearly jumped me as soon as I entered the room, "You're okay!" I was so worried leaving you in that state last night!" He quickly scolded me, when he saw my hair was still wet.

I couldn't help feeling relieved that nothing changed between us. He was glued to my side the entire walk to meet up for the scavenger hunt. 

Diavolo smiled at me when we walked in, "It looks like we are all here." He went on to explain all the rules and such.

During the game, Simeon was quieter than usual. "Are you okay Simeon?" I said finally working up the courage to confront him.

Simeon gave his usual smile, "I'm fine, why do you ask?" He seemed so nonchalant, like last night didn't happen.

With that I gave a fake smile, "Just wondering. I guess I better go check on Asmo." I made an excuse to leave. My chest felt tight and for some reason his response really bothered me… I just didn't know why.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. During Dinner I had absolutely no appetite. 

"Is something wrong with the food?" Luke asked with puppy dog eyes.

I smiled, "No it tastes good, I'm just not very hungry." I wanted to go lay down, but knew the dance would be starting soon. I stood up and pulled the pen out of my hair, handing it back to Lucifer, "Thank you for letting me borrow your pen." My hair cascaded down into wavy curls.

Asmo squeed, "Ahh Mitsuki! You are finally letting your hair down. I love it!"

I turned away shyly as Diavolo announced the start of the dance. I felt a wave of magic flow through me, noticing how I was now wearing a formal dress.

Solomon looked at me commenting on great magic was and Mammon was beating around the bush, trying to ask me to dance. 

Lucifer beat him to it, and honestly it was a lot better than the game. Since he knew the truth, he got to actually enjoy the dance. "You seem down, what's bothering you?"

I smiled with how straightforward Lucifer was, "What am I to you? If you tell me that it is because of what I told you…. Nevermind... it's nothing."

Lucifer seemed to ponder my words meaning, "That is… you are an exchange student from the human realm." He gave, what felt like a rehearsed speech.

I gave a pained smile and continued to dance until the song was over. Solomon cut in, and Lucifer seemed a bit reluctant to let me go.

Solomon looked at me with a smirk, "You seem to be doing better than I thought you would after last night. Though I guess you did enjoy it, quite a bit. I know I did."

I blushed at his words, "It was… an interesting experience..." I said looking away. Solomon was good at making me feel uncomfortable. "So you aren't going to share your magic with me?" I teased.

Solomon gave me a sly look and pulled me close kissing my chest, "I already have." The symbol from my dream appeared on my chest glowing softly, "No, Asmo and I didn't have our way with you. It wouldn't have been fun if you weren't awake to enjoy it, so I had Asmo put you to bed. You really did have a nightmare." The symbol disappeared and the familiar warmth also faded.

Before I could press him for more answers, Asmo stepped in for the next dance, "So who was it?" He said with a knowing smirk.

I looked at him confused as he pressed up against me for the slow dance. "What do you mean Asmo?"

Asmo whispered in my ear, "You smell like a woman now." He pulled his face away looking at my blushing face, "You can't hide that from me. I can see your desire and the lust in your heart." He thought it would be fun to start guessing, "So was it Lucifer? No… It wasn't me or Solomon. Simeon? Hmm it couldn't have been Satan, Mammon, Beel, or Levi… otherwise I would already know…" He caught my eyes drift to a certain demon and his eyes lit up, "Ohh Mitsuki you didn't?!" He leaned in close whispering his name in my ear, "Diavolo." He pulled away to see my bright red face, which confirmed it for him.

I pulled Asmo close and looked directly in his eyes, "Asmodeus, I FORBID you from letting ANYONE else know." I said as strongly and quietly as I could. 

Asmo just smiled looking down at the glow on my chest, "Have it your way, but soon I'll have to show you why I'm so much better. After me, you won't want anyone else." He teased as I let go of him and the light faded.

I was glad when the song changed and I was able to dance with others. I was surprised when Simeon asked for the next dance. I was honestly a little nervous to touch him or vise versa. 

Simeon smirked at my hesitation and pulled me close to slow dance with him, "It only works if I will it to. Could you imagine if it happened to everyone I causally touched?"

His words put me at ease, and it was a lot easier to dance after that, "Sorry… for assuming... I still just have a hard time seeing you that way." I started to blush again as I thought about it. Refusing to look at him, I gave my honest opinion, "It felt more like you were trying to make a point that you could... not necessarily that you ever had any experience with it."

Simeon squeezed my hips pulling me even closer to him. He tipped my chin up to look at him, "Are you saying you want me to prove it to you in another way?" He said giving a rare glimpse at his more playful side.

I forgot not to look him in the eyes and I felt the same rush flood over my body as last night. I then probably made my boldest comment yet, "Aren't most angels genderless? Do you even have…" My eyes widened as his lips pressed against mine as if to keep me from finishing that statement. It was if he felt that I was rejecting his entire being and he couldn't stand it.

Simeon grabbed my hand placing over my question. He pulled away from my lips and pulled me close, "So, what do you think?" He gave me one more squeeze before passing me off to Diavolo. 

As soon as Diavolo took me, my legs began to shake. "My legs are getting a bit tired. So I think you will be my last dance of the night." Diavolo was absolutely stunning in his demon form and it was not helping the spell Simeon cast on me.

Diavolo chuckled, "You really have to stop teasing Simeon. That is unless you are hoping to have him prove you wrong." 

I looked up at him super embarrassed, "I swear I wasn't trying to tease him… I just told him the truth!" I spoke adamantly that that was my only intention. As Diavolo slid his hand up my back I let out a soft moan that only he could hear, if at all.

Diavolo stopped, "Your body is very warm and I can smell your fragrance. I will walk you to your room." His look was more serious this time. Once in your room he placed a very powerful barrier over the door. "The only ones who will be able to see this room or get in, will be Myself, Lucifer, Simeon, Asmodeus, and humans. That way your scent will not leave this room. This is the best way I can protect you, seeing as I won't be able to stay in my room with you again." He kissed my forehead before leaving. 

All I could manage was a "thank you" before he left. Since I was the only one in the room, I quickly got undressed and crawled into bed. My body was so hot that I couldn't stand the feel of my clothes on me.

Simeon was the first person in the room. He looked at me all sprawled out, with the blanket hanging off the bed. He sat down next to me on the bed, just looking at my exposed skin. He reached out to touch me, then suddenly pulled away. He shook his head and instead went for the blanket. 

"Simeon…" I moaned out in my sleep. 

Simeon stopped, glancing back up to my closed eyes. He smiled softly, realizing I was asleep. He watched as my face twisted with fear, instantly feeling concerned. "Mitsuki?" He said softly. 

"Simeon … help.… me…." I moaned, this time with tears spilling from my eyes. I was prone to vivid nightmares and tonight was no exception. 

Asmo and Solomon walked in together, seeing my crying form next to Simeon. "Oh dear, what did you do to my sweet little Mitsuki?" Asmo said rushing over.

Solomon put his hand on his chin, "Hmm, I'd say she is probably having a nightmare." Solomon said assessing the situation. 

Simeon put his hand on my cheek, wiping away my tears, "It's okay Mitsuki."

I reached out grabbing a handful of Simeon's hair and pulling him on top of me, "NO!….ahhh…. Heelllppp me! Someone... please….help…" I say sobbing and lashing out.

Asmo couldn't help but giggle, finding everything in a sexual light, "Well that is ONE way to get Simeon on top of you!" He decided that teasing me, was the best way to make me feel better. He laughed when his touch had me moan in Simeon's ear.

Solomon shook his head at Asmo and instead grabbed my hand trying to free Simeon's hair. "That is one intense nightmare she's having..."

Simeon was stunned when I grabbed his hair and more stunned to be pressed against my soft body. One of his hands landed on the softness of my chest. He found himself softly squeezing it, enjoying the feeling.

"Good Simeon, look at her face. Seems like the effect of our touch is counteracting her nightmare. See you all should listen to me, I know how to fix this!" He said proudly. He was using it as an excuse to explore my body, "Plus there was the whole barrier on the room so Lord Diavolo probably expected this to happen."

Solomon couldn't help but agree, "I think you might be right this time Asmo. It does indeed seem to be working. However, I think I have a better idea." He put his hand on my head and his symbol appeared to glow on my chest. The three of them were now inside me.

Solomon sat at my bedside next to my soul he engraved himself into. "Seems we have been separated. I will have to wait here for their return or they will be lost in here forever. This is turning out to be very interesting." He said with a smirk.

Asmo appeared in a dark room. He looked around to see Rain staring at him, "What do you want Asmodeus?"

Asmo smiled, "Rain darling, oh how I've missed you" He threw his arms around her as she tried to push him away. "Ahh now don't be that way. For the pact, I didn't touch you last time. So why can't I have fun now!?"

Rain pulled one of her swords, pressing it against Asmo, "You are in my domain here. Now back off or I will dirty my sword." She said glaring at him.

Asmo smiled, even more turned on, "I would be lying if I said that didn't turn me on right now. You will find that you can't hurt me as we are here through Solomon's magic." He slipped his hand up her skirt and looked directly in her eyes. "You aren't immune to me like Mitsuki."

Ruri dropped her sword and faught against his magic. She wrapped her arms around herself as it heated up. "No… what is this feeling. So…hot."

In another location, Simeon found himself in a elegant looking room, lit up with blue fox fire. He caught a glimpse of the crimson wings and knew exactly who stood before him, "Ruri… is that you?"

Ruri looked at Simeon with a soft smile, "Yes Simeon. It has been a long time. You look well. Please sit down and join me for some tea and cookies." She said ushering him to the small table, "It is not often I have guests."

Simeon sat down, only to have a twin tailed kitten jump in his lap. He took a cup, enjoying the familiar fragrance as he pet the kitten. "Solomon brought us here to try and find the source of Mitsuki's nightmares. Would you have any idea where to find it?"

Ruri sat down and smirked, "It seems Amaya likes you." Her expression saddened, "You don't want to go there. You may never come back alive. I don't think you could handle that place alone… I will tell you a secret about it that many don't know…"

Simeon was very curious as he listened closely. His eyes widened at her words, that only he could hear. 


	6. The Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside Mitsuki, everyone learns the truth about her origins.

Solomon sat on my bedside, staring at me. The room was warping, making him nervous, "What is going on Mitsuki?"

"She is a catalyst for souls. Make her summon those she has a pact with here. That is the only future I see with you being able to accomplish what you set out to do…" The words seemed like a whisper in Solomon's ear, before fading away entirely. 

Solomon looked around, but knew no one was there. He put his hand on my chest, putting me into a trance like state. He watched as I repeated his words and summoned the rest of them. He say quietly feeling the lights enter. "It is up to you all now."

Outside of Mitsuki, one by one the brother's collapsed. Levi appeared to fall asleep playing his game. Beel fell asleep with food hanging out of his mouth. Satan fell asleep with a book. Mammon however, was being reprimanded by Lucifer when he suddenly collapsed. 

Lucifer looked at Mammon angrily, "That is not funny! Now get up this instant!" He thought this was a ploy to get out of his scolding. 

Diavolo put his hand on Lucifer's shoulder, "He can't hear you. His essence has left his body." He signaled Barbatos, "Look in to this immediately."

Lucifer was shocked, as he looked at Diavolo, "What do you mean. What us going…." He paused for a moment, "Mitsuki…"

They went to the room to find Asmo, Simeon, and Solomon passed out on top of me.

"…help…me….someone…. Please…help me…." I cried out in my sleep. 

Lucifer wiped my tears as he noticed the seal on my chest, "So this is Solomon's doing?!" His demonic aura was growing. 

Diavolo stopped him, "Lucifer. Things are starting to make sense now. Mitsuki is having a nightmare. Solomon's seal, them passed out on top, and now the others she made a pact with are gone… Solomon must be trying to have everyone take care of the nightmares at their source. Diavolo had amazing deductive reasoning skills. 

Barbatos confirmed it for him. "That is correct. However, with how things are currently, the chances of them coming back unscathed are slim at best. There is also a high possibility that they could accidentally kill her."

Lucifer gasped, "Is there nothing we can do?" He was pained and frustrated all at the same time.

"We will need to join them, right Barabatos?" Diavolo said with a smirk.

"Correct my lord. However, we need to hurry. The longer any of us are in there, the more dangerous it becomes. If everyone stays too long, they will be absorbed as a soul in Mitsuki's body…. Unable to return to their own." Barbatos warned.

Inside, Lucifer appeared next to Solomon. He blinked and then glared at Solomon. "What have you done?"

Solomon looked amused, "I didn't realize she had a pact with you. I called for help, so that we could free Mitsuki from the source of her nightmares." He looked down at her, "This place has very strong magic... but it seems Mitsuki is limited to this room."

Mammon found himself in a room with two busty blondes pressed against him. "Wha-what is going on!"

"He is super cute Nyoko, I call dibs!" One blonde said running her hands on him.

Nyoko pouted, "Yeah he's cute, but do you think he's any good Kyoto? He looks like he doesn't have any experience with women…. Like a little kid." She ran her hands up his thighs and began massaging his core.

"Haha I'm dreaming, that must be it!" He put his arms around Nyoko and Kyoto. "Let's do something fun! Woohoo!"

Levi was curled up asleep on the floor in a seemingly empty room.

Beel and Belphie were asleep in a giant bed. They were snuggling up to two girls curled up with them.

One girl climbed on top of Beel with a bowl full of fruit, "You sound hungry mister. Want some fruit?" Her long crimson hair fell over her face as she pressed a plump grape against his lips.

Belphie had a hold of the other girl who had cotton candy pink hair, pulled up in curly twin tails. "You smell like candy, Mitsuki. Be careful or Beel will try to eat you…" He said with his eyes still closed.

The pink haired girl elbowed Belphie, "My name is NOT Mitsuki! It's Kaiya! Now get off me!" She yelled. She was surprised when she couldn't shake his hold on her. 

Belphie climbed on top of Kaiya and pinned her down. He finally opened his eyes, looking down at her, "Why are you in MY bed?!"

Beel was happily being fed grapes. He tucked the girls hair behind her ear, looking into her bright blue eyes, " Who are you?"

The red head looked at Beel shyly, "I'm Kira and this is my twin Kaiya. We don't look or act anything a like… I was so shocked to wake up to more than my sister in the bed with me… Are… are you a guy? I've never seen one before… but I've never seen such a muscular girl before either…."

Kaiya glared at Belphie with her big brown eyes, "This is OUR bed! Where did you come from?! If you are new souls in Mitsuki's body, then you need to get your own room!"

Beel laughed, making Kira grab hold of his shirt, "Yep, me and my twin are both guys!" He grabbed her hand eating the remaining grapes and licking her hand clean.

Belphie sat up and shoved Kira off Beel, "Get off my brother you slut!" 

Kaiya rolled off the bed knocking Belphie to the ground and punching him. "Don't hit my sister you ass hat!"

Kira flew off the bed, causing the fruit to go flying and some to hit her face. She looked down at the floor, "I'm...sorry…" she said crying. 

Beel got up, "Belphie, that wasn't nice. She didn't do anything!" He devoured all the fallen fruit before helping her up, "Sorry my brother can be mean sometimes…" He licked the strawberry juice off her cheek, "Mmm strawberries.."

Belphie was rolling around with Kaiya when the door opened. Belphie and Kaiya were separated by an unknown force.

"Kira, Kaiya. That's enough." A very calm yet dangerous sounding voice was heard from the door. 

Both Kira and Kaiya stood with their hands over their hearts, as they bowed, "Our deepest apologies Hime-sama." 

Beel and Belphie looked confused at how the two girls were acting. They could only think that it had to be someone very important. 

The woman had long raven colored hair and ruby red eyes. She motioned to Beel and Belphie, "Beelzebub, Belphegor, please follow me. I need to gather you and your friends before your souls are trapped here. If you would prefer to never return to your bodies, then feel free to ignore me." She didn't leave room for questions as she walked out the door. She nodded when both boys followed. As soon as they were out, the door shut and locked behind them.

Belphie was the first one to break the silence. "Who are you and what do you mean?"

The women stopped momentarily, looking at both boys, "My name is KaiJie. Everyone here calls me Hime. You can call me what you want."

Belphie decided to push his luck, "Okay Bitch." He flailed his arms up and down as he found that he couldn't say anything else.

KaiJie opened the next door and collected the sleeping Levi. "Sleep well Leviathan." She said letting her magic carry him behind her. Further down the hall she got to Rain's room. She opened the door freezing Asmo with her magic and separating him from Rain. "Time to go Asmodeus."

"Thank you Hime-sama!" She said bowing the same as Kira and Kaiya. Her clothes were extremely disheveled from Asmo.

Asmo pouted and blew Rain a kiss before heading out. He was the first to see inside the next room and got a bit jealous. "Oh Mammon, I'm gonna tell Mitsuki!" He giggled. He tried to get in on the action but found he couldn't. 

Mammon was shocked to see everyone else and more shocked at his twin blonde hair, blue eyed angels bowed to the unknown women at the door.

Nyoko and Kyoto bowed, "Thank you for allowing us to have some fun Hime-sama!" 

KaiJie looked at Mammon gently before pulling him into the hall with her magic. She ended up muting him as well.

She opened Ruri's door to find her having tea with and angel and demon. 

Amaya perked up. She nuzzled Satan one last time before she jumped on KaiJie's extended arm. She sat on her shoulder waiting. 

Ruri smiled gently at her visitors, "Simeon, Satan… it was a pleasure." She stood up handing Satan a book, before she bowed, "Thank you for ensuring they make it home safely Hime-sama."

Simeon and Satan joined the others in the hall. She took them to Mitsuki's room. "I will be back momentarily. Please wait here with Solomon and Lucifer.

In another area, Diavolo and Barbatos stood before a large chained door. Darkness was emanating from the seams. Talismans were all over it, but in a very warn condition. 

"Lord Diavolo. It really is a pleasure. However, you should not touch that door." KaiJie said softly. "Barbatos, it is very reassuring to see you still at the little prince's side."

Diavolo turned putting his arms out, "Hime! So this is where you've been!" He hugged her and nodded, "Yes this makes a lot of sense now." 

Barbatos bowed, "Hime-sama, it is an honor to see you again. Now I understand why Mitsuki had a familiar feel to her."

"Barbatos, please drop the formalities. We are friends, are we not?" She rubbed Diavolo's hair. "My how you have grown. I chose to dwell within this vessel for personal reasons. As such it is my responsibility to make sure everyone behaves."

Diavolo looks at her concerned, "I trust you had good reason, but Mitsuki is currently one of my exchange students in the Devildom. Her nightmares are starting to cause problems."

"If you are serious about taking on this task, I will have you do it outside her soul. No matter how much I would enjoy your company, the Devildom needs you more. May I make a selfish request my little prince?" She said gently caressing his cheek. 

Diavolo smiled, "I feel like I have waited my entire life to hear you say those words. If you ask, I will do everything in my power to ensure it."

KaiJie smiled softly, "Please take care of and protect my daughter, Mitsuki. My little Hime-chan"

Both Diavolo's and Barbatos's eyes widened. Diavolo spoke softly, "Mitsuki… is THE little princess?!" 

"She doesn't know… she has forgotten me… so that she could take on the role I assigned her." KaiJie looked down lost in thought for a moment, "You will all understand once you return. Just know that it will be hard to watch." She pulled out a small vile. "Barbatos. If you would, please hold on to this. If you feel like this is too much to bare, break this and say the incantation written on the attached piece of paper. It will erase all of the memories learned and you will have to help her cope in a different way.'

Barbatos bowed taking the vile, "As you wish, Hime-sa-" He froze when her finger pressed against his lips. "Lady KaiJie"

Diavolo agreed, "We will do what we can. So let's return to the others now."

KaiJie opened Mitsuki's door, allowing them entrance, "Solomon, if I may have a moment of your time before you leave." She used her magic to bring him into the hall, shutting the door behind her. Her eyes glowed and her voice became very serious, 'I have allowed you to mark my child, but be warned. If you dare attempt to hurt Mitsuki in any way, you will need more than 73 demon pacts to take me on."

Solomon was intrigued by the woman, "And who may you be, If I may be as so bold to ask?"

"I am the secret daughter of Seimei. I have known Diavolo since he was but a babe. You have great power and wisdom. See that you use it well, and do not trifle with me or my daughter." She didn't give his pause as she opened the door.

Solomon's eyes were wide as what she said, sunk in. He put his hand over Mitsuki's seal and everyone was returned.

Everyone was having a shared dream. There was a small women, very pregnant, sitting in a rocking chair rubbing her stomach. Everyone could see two babies inside. A darkness fell over the room. There was a scream and then the light was back. The woman acted as if nothing happened, however now there was only one child in her stomach.

The picture faded to a small child playing outside. Suddenly a car pulls up and she is pulled into the car. He gives her something to drink, and the naive girl didn't hesitate to drink it. She fell fast asleep. The man takes her to his home, strips her, and takes many photographs. As the child wakes up, the man strangles her until she takes her last breath. The man takes the girls body to the woods behind where he got her, and dumped her body before speeding away.

Standing at the child's lifeless body, is KaiJie. She revives the child, "You can't die yet. There are people who will need your help." Once revived, she realizes the child's soul is broken. "I have waited for you for so long. There is only one thing I can do." Her body glows as she chants something. Her body turns to light and enters the child. 

The scene fades to the inside of her being. A child who looks very similar to the little girl, hugs her tightly, "Reina! Reina!"

Reina opens her eyes, "Raien…." She falls unconscious. 

KaiJie puts her hand on the boy's shoulder. "Raien, you are the soul of her twin brother. You died protecting her while still in the womb. She will always have demons after her soul and body. There is something about her that makes her extremely tempting. 

"Please… please save Reina!" Raien pleaded.

KaiJie nodded. "Her soul is shattered…. She would need someone to take over as the host. Then she will need extra souls to maintain her sanity.…" she summoned her daughter. "Mitsuki, I have a job for you."

The Mitsuki everyone was familiar with knelt beside her mother, "I am yours to command mother."

"I need you to take over as the host of this body…. You will need to take in all of her memories." KaiJie hugged her daughter tightly, knowing she wouldn't remember her. She put her hand on her head and locked away her original memories. She then copied all of Reina's memories to her. She placed her in the main soul bedroom and locked the door. She carried Reina into a far away area, dropping her into the utter most depths of her subconscious. "Enjoy your eternal rest knowing that you will live on through my daughter.' She locked the door, added talismans, and magic chains to seal the door.

The child was found unharmed roaming the woods. Only her parents called her Reina. Everyone else called her Mitsuki. 

The fragments of the original soul, come out in darkness… darkness that causes nightmares. The only way to save Mitsuki from having nightmares, is to destroy her original soul form." 


	7. Point Proven

I woke up with tears in my eyes. I was shocked to find that I couldn't move. "Simeon, Solomon, Asmo, Diavolo, Lucifer and Barbatos?" I said their names softly.

Barbatos was the first to come out of the dream, hearing his name. He stood, looking at me, "You had everyone worried about you. So for now….sleep."

I felt my vision fade, Barbatos's smile being the last thing I see. When I woke up again, Barbatos was gone. Lucifer and Diavolo were also no longer there. I tried to wiggle down to get out from underneath Simeon, however Asmo had a grip on my thigh. I felt something poke me and reached down to figure out what it was. My first thought was that it was some sort of bottle. I pulled the fabric away and realized it was smooth and warm to the touch. I felt Simeon starting to shift and instantly put my hands up above me to slide out from under him. Simeon lifted himself slightly in his sleep. He was unconsciously trying to help me get out from under him. I grazed, whatever I touched earlier, causing Simeon to thrust upwards. My eyes widened as I tried to scream, only to feel a hand over my mouth.

Simeon was coming out of the dream when he felt me trying to move. He tried to help but something grazed his morning stiffness. He instinctively thrusted. His eyes flew open as he hurried to muffle my screams. He felt my warmth around him and instantly knew why I screamed. He bit his lip to keep from moaning as he saw Asmo holding my thigh up. "Hold still and I will slide out." He whispered.

I squeezed Simeon as he tried to move. He was deep inside and filled every inch of me. I was not prepared nor wet enough. It was a good mix of pleasure and pain. "S-so big…" I whispered through his hand. He grabbed Solomon's hand as he slept, putting it over my mouth. Without thinking I looked into his eyes. He had a soft blush at what happened.

Simeon couldn't pull out as my tightness pulled him in, squeezing his length. He bit his lip and then smiled as I looked him in the eyes. 'That's it.' He thought to himself. He looked deep into my eyes feeling my body heat up once more. He gently started to move his hips into me, feeling my arousal pooling around him. It felt so good and he rationalized it as proving his point.

I moaned and bit Solomon's hand as Simeon thrust hard into me. I gave an oops look to Simeon as Solomon yelped. His yelp woke up Asmo, who squeezed my thigh, making me cum on Simeon. I moaned loudly causing Solomon's bloody fingers to enter my mouth. I couldn't stop myself from sucking on them as I tasted his blood.

Solomon was forced awake due to pain and then an unknown pleasure. As his eyes fluttered open he couldn't help but chuckle, "So you decided to prove her wrong after all?" He stroke my tongue with his fingers before seeing how far I could take them. He bit his lip finding I had no gag reflex. He began deep throat fucking me with his fingers, imagining something else in my mouth. He smirked when this caused me to orgasm.

Asmo woke up and was instantly aroused at the sight before him, "Don't leave me out of the fun." He whined going straight for my exposed pleasure button. He noticed the mix of all of the stimulus at once had me close to climaxing again.

Simeon gave up trying to hide and began to rock my world. My continuous orgasms and moaning finally took him over the edge. He smiled as his seed poured into me, "Are you convinced now?"

"Hahaha… I took… Simeon's… virginity!" I said happily as Solomon removed his fingers from my mouth. Simeon thrusted hard making me moan, "Ahh..mmmmnnn Simeon… don't... hurt… yourself…" Both Asmo and Solomon laughed.

Simeon pulled out and flipped me over. He motioned Asmo and Solomon. He waited until Asmo was fixed under me before he took me doggie style.

I cried out when his relentless thrusts grinded my sensitive bits on Asmo's face. My eyes widened when Solomon eased himself over Asmo's giant cock. I had no clue someone could take that much into their butt. It made me clench just thinking about it.

Simeon laughed, "It feels a lot better than you think." He pushed me forward letting Solomon and Asmo take over. He put pressure on my puckered hole as he continued to ram onto me.

Solomon rocked his hips once Asmo was all the way in. He smirked at Simeon pushing me forward as he guided my mouth over his length. He enjoyed fucking my face as he rode Asmo.

Asmo was enjoying himself to the fullest. He lost count at how many times I came on his face. He massaged my breasts as he moaned into my core. He loved the way he felt inside Solomon. 

Asmo set off a climax chain. He shot into Solomon. Solomon shot off into my mouth, holding my head in place. I came hard as Simeon had stretched me enough to get multiple fingers in my ass, while he pounded my entrance. The super spasm caused him to shoot more of his warmth inside me.

Simeon stood me up and eased into my ass as Solomon took his turn in my dripping entrance. Simeon enjoyed turning me into a sandwich. 

I was taken in more ways than I could imagine. After the last time, Simeon kissed me passionately. I was starting to crash hard.

Simeon grabbed me as I dropped from his kiss, "You look so pale…." He said slowly lowering me to the bed. Lmk

Solomon laughed, "What did you expect? I'm pretty sure this happened earlier too. She is probably pretty dehydrated." He stopped as my body began to glow. "Rain."

Rain glared at them, "Why must you be so rough with my human?" She stood up noticing everyone's lack of clothing and blushed, "I'm taking Mitsuki somewhere safe…"

Asmo grabbed her from behind, "Rain, I've missed you! I was wondering when I would get to have more fun with you!" He squeed.

Rain grabbed Simeon, "Angel boy, get this lewd creep off me!"

Simeon grabbed Rain, pulling her away from Asmo and into his arms, "My name is Simeon." He said smiling. He looked deep into her eyes and felt a deep sadness for what he saw in her soul. 

Rain blushed, "N-not s-so close!" She put her hands up after grazing his bare skin, "S-sorry..th-thanks…" she said looking away embarrassed. 

Asmo pouted, "Awe… why does Simeon get to see your cute side and I don't."

Solomon laughed, "Probably because she doesn't see him as lewd, even after he had so much fun with Mitsuki." 

Simeon ignored the other two. His angel instincts guildind him to help. He was enjoying this side to Rain, because for a demon, she was was extremely pure. "You were born for the soul purpose of shouldering all the pain. You deserve to feel loved and good aswell." His words were gentle as he tipped her chin up to look at him. "You are so cute when you blush like that. I think I like it better than your angry scowl you usually have."

Rain didn't know how to take Simeon. His eyes were embued with a special kind of warmth, one that made her feel calm. She hesitated for a moment wanting to touch him. She finally put her hand on his chest, feeling his warmth. She looked at him wondering if it was really okay to feel something besides pain.

Simeon smiled softly as he caressed her cheek, "It is warm isn't it? The warmth from another person who means you no harm." It was like he could read her mind, or more importantly her heart. "Yes, it is really okay. You have done well. You deserve to be rewarded for everything you have endured for the sake of another. Thank you for always looking out for Mitsuki."

Rain, for the first time in her entire existence, had tears streaming down her face. No one had ever thanked her or said she has done good or even deserved anything but pain. She looked shocked not knowing what was happening, "What is this?"

Simeon wiped her tears, "Your soul is crying. Such a pure soul, even after so many hardships." He pulled her flesh against himself as he bent down, kissing her passionately. He smiled when she pressed her fingers to her lips, "It felt good didn't it? Sharing warmth from our connected lips is a fitting reward, don't you think?"

Rain rested her head on his chest. "Thank you." She rested in Simeon's embrace, taking in his calming scent. 

Asmo raised a brow, "Simeon broke her.… that's no fun…" he pouted. This earned him a glare from him in which Asmo promptly put his hands up in defeat.

Simeon spoke softly, "How is Mitsuki?" His gentle hands caressing her hair.

Rain didn't look up, "She is extremely dehydrated and fatigued. Two things that Amaya cannot heal quickly. Mitsuki just needs to eat and rest." She reluctantly pulled away, "I should allow you all to get dressed. I will alter my appearance to help her get the cooking done." Rain looked at Solomon. "Your food is horrible. You aren't allowed to help." She chanted something I made her appearance look like Mitsuki.

Simeon laughed at her response to Solomon's cooking and kissed her forehead before she headed to cook. "Try to keep in mind, Mitsuki doesn't have such a sharp tongue."

At the table, everyone seemed to enjoy the food Rain made. With Solomon banned from cooking, no one got sick. Diavolo and Barbatos saw through her guise almost immediately, but thanked her for helping Mitsuki. Once sitting down and a plate prepared, she fully changed back to Mitsuki.

I sat at the table feeling groggy and sluggishly. I was kinda happy we would be going home today. I went to take a bite of my food when Lucifer asked me a question. 

"Are you okay Mitsuki? You just put ketchup on your icecream... or is that a human thing?" Lucifer said looking concerned. 

I sighed pushing it away, "No… sorry… I think I'm going to head home early. I hope you all enjoyed the food." I stood up and tripped on the leg of the chair. Simeon caught me and whispered in my ear.

"Rain, would you please come out so that everyone doesn't worry over her going home?" He looked up at the others, "I'll walk her back since I am done."

I looked at Simeon confused until my consciousness faded. Rain, disguised as me took my place as discreetly as possible. 

Simeon wrapped his arm around Rain to help support her. Once out of the castle he took her hand, and kissed the back if it, "Thank you for your help."

Rain looked a bit nervous, "Anything for you…" she said looking away while blushing. 

Simeon smiled softly, "If that's true, what would you like as a reward for helping?"

"I didn't do it, looking for anything in return… I don't need a reward for being myself." Rain said looking up at him seriously. 

"That is exactly why you deserve a reward. If you don't choose, I may have to get something overly extravagant to make sure it is good enough." Simeon said with a sly look.

"N-no! Please don't!" She said waving her hands frantically. She looked away and sighed when he laughed, "Maybe… let me try your sweets sometime... or…... maybe hold my hand…. Or… or…." she blushed again at the thought, "Maybe another…." She pressed her fingers to her lips, blushing harder. 

Simeon just smiled thinking of how innocent her requests are, "How about all three?" He held her hand all the way home. He stopped once they arrived and pulled her into his embrace. He rubbed his thumb on her lips. "May I kiss you as yourself, and not Mitsuki?" He smiled softly as she did. Simeon tilted her head up as he pressed his lips gently against hers.

Rain tried to contest Simeon's response of offering all three, but he wouldn't have anything of it. She thought she would still be nervous, but holding his hand gave her an eminence feeling of calm. She wished they could walk longer, but eventually they made it back to the house. Rain found herself relaxing in his arms and closing her eyes as their lips met. She felt a spark and couldn't help getting into the kiss. She was startled slightly when she felt his tongue begging for entrance.

Simeon deepened their kiss as she let him slip his tongue in. He pressed her firmly against him as she began to melt. Neither of them wanted to stop, but he pulled away first. "I'll be sure to let you know when I have some sweets for you. For now, go get Mitsuki to bed." He gave her one last quick kiss before he finally let go. "I'll see you soon Rain." He smiled taking his leave. 

Rain felt like she would melt. It gave her a very warm feeling inside that she didn't understand. She waved him goodbye and finally went inside. She got in bed and let Mitsuki fall asleep in bed.

Plagued by nightmares, I snuck upstairs to see Belphie. I felt something pulling me to go to him. I started feeling very drowsy. The feeling intensified the closer I got, until I could barely keep my eyes open.

"You came back… have you come to tell me more lies?" Belphie said frustrated.

"They weren't lies...with Lilith's blood… coursing through my vains... I could open…door… now…" my vision was getting cloudy.

Belphie smiled deviously, "Come in… I'll help you sleep." 

I stumbled towards the door and fell against it. The door opened and I fell in. Belphie smirked, reaching his hand towards me and that was the last thing I saw before I fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Lilith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphie chapter concluded

I woke up screaming, only for lips to press against mine. I blinked a few times as the lips pulled away. I was in Belphie's bed in the attic and he was holding me.

Belphie must have seen my confused look, "You're finally awake… I still can't believe you were telling the truth… but the door opened." He said caressing my face.

I knew what was coming but it was happening so much faster than the game… probably because I altered so much. "I guess you didn't want my death to be a painless one? That's okay… I'm ready when you are..." I said as seriously as I could, even though my body was trembling.

Belphie was the one to look confused this time, "Why would I kill you… knowing you have Lilith's blood in your vains?"

"Be-because it is the only way to get Lilith back… I have to die…" I said choking back tears.

Belphie's eyes widened, "So… you're going to let me kill you… to save Lilith? Why? Why would you do that?"

"Because I love you all. That is the whole reason Lilith intervened to bring me here… I already gave my consent… Lucifer knows as well… if it meant being able to ease everyone's pain… I would do it so you could be a family again… just… please hurry before my resolve breaks…." I said as tears started to stream down my face. 

Belphie bit his lip feeling conflicted, "Fine… but it will be from pleasure and not pain…." He laid me on the bed as he undressed me. He turned into his demon form and got undressed. He looked over my trembling body as he climbed on top of me. "Say it one more time… Do you consent to me killing you in the most pleasurable way possible?" 

"I consent." No sooner than the words came out of my mouth, I felt his lips crash into mine. It was such an aggressive yet needy kiss. His tongue slipped into my mouth and he left me breathless as he pulled away. He kissed down my neck as his hand massaged my chest. I found myself moaning out as he pinched my buds. He licked, nibbled, and sucked on my ears. Once satisfied with my moans and whimpers, he bit into my neck leaving a good size hickey. 

My body was heating up and my core was begging to be touched. As if he could read my mind, he slid his hand in between my legs. He explored and massaged my core while his mouth worked over my nipples. 

Belphie whispered in my ear, "Are you sure you didn't just come up here to entice me into having my way with you? Cause damn… you are soaked." As soon as I tried to say anything, he thrust two fingers into me. "Yes, I love your moans and the dirty sounds your body makes when I drive my fingers into you. Look at you getting wetter just by me telling you how lewd you are. I bet you taste just as good as you sound. Hehe… so you like that idea. He said licking his lips close to your ear.

Belphie was good at working me up. His hot breath on my core only added to the feelings. He began devouring my pussy while he plunged his fingers deep into me. I grabbed him by the horns grinding myself on his face as he tipped me over the edge, "Mmnnn Belphie…ahhh" I said as he extended my release as much as he could. When the waves died down I let go of his horns.

Belphie looked at me with a smirk, "Such a dirty girl, but damn you tasted good." He said licking my juices off his fingers. He teased me with his giant cock, laughing and my whimpers. He finally gave in and thrust deep into me. "Fuck Mitsuki… how are you so fucking tight." He moaned. He started slow until he found my G-spot. As soon as he found it he positioned himself to be able to hit it perfectly every time. I felt his tail wrap around my neck, squeezing gently as he picked up the pace.

It started to get harder to breathe, and the lack of oxygen only increased my pleasure. As he started going to a breathtakingly ruthless speed, hitting my G-Spot, he began rubbing my pleasure button. As I started tightening around him, he increased the pressure on my neck. I came so hard, my body spasmed. He kept going until I felt his warmth spill into me. I smiled feeling Belphie's tears on my face, before everything faded to black.

"BELPHEGOR! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Lucifer said entering the room. He had a feeling of foreboding when I left and couldn't seem to shake the feeling. He knew this was going to happen, but he still wasn't prepared to see Belphie clutching my lifeless body. 

Belphie looked up at Lucifer with tears running down his face, "I killed her…"

Lucifer's anger completely disintegrated, "Yes… I knew this would happen..."

My body began to glow a gold color, as it transformed into Lilith. Lilith opened her eyes, and pulled both Lucifer and Belphie into a hug, "I've missed you both so much." Her body split from mine and she gained her own body back. 

Belphie sobbed into Lilith's arms, "She really told the truth… you're really back. This isn't a dream right?"

"Lilith…" He was overjoyed by her presence but couldn't help the pain he felt from seeing me lying there. He picked up my cold body and hugged me, "I didn't want you to trade your life away… I didn't want you to feel like a pawn in a demonic game… you were you… and you were special to me…" His body was trembling at how helpless he felt.

A glowing blue figure rested her hand on his shoulder, "Fear not…for I am the keeper of life and death."

Lucifer looked over to see what looked like a projection, "Amaya? Can you save her?"

Belphie looked shocked and confused and so Lilith explained, "Amaya is a spirit that lives inside Mitsuki. It was because of her that I was able to return to you."

Amaya looked Belphie in the eyes, "I'm sorry I had to put that burden on you. To save Lilith, the main soul inhabiting this body had to die. Once Mitsuki died, Lilith's soul was able to enter her body. Only then could I give Lilith her life back."

She turned back to Lucifer, "I cannot bring Mitsuki back as I am. I am going to lend some of my powers to you. All you need do is kiss her." Amaya's adult self was hard to maintain and as such, her image disappeared. 

Lucifer kissed me softly on the lips. He thought that it reminded him of old fairy tales from the human realm. It looked like blue lightning strikes went through his lips and on to mine. The markings spread across my entire body as my warmth began to return. Lucifer pulled his lips away as my eyes fluttered open.

I laid in Lucifer's embrace as I tried desperately to remember what happened. I looked over to see Lilith sitting next to Belphie. "Lilith…" I was not sure how I knew, but I had no doubt that was who it was.

Lilith took my hands, "Yes, thanks to you I was able to be reunited with my brothers. I was so worried."

Belphie looked saddened, having put me through that, "Thank you Mitsuki… thank you for saving Lilith. I'm sorry you had to die for that to happen.… but…I'm glad I trusted you"

"Belphie... will you do me a favor?" I said weakly, "Will you give me a night without nightmares? Is that even possible?"

Belphie smiled, "I will try my best to give you good dreams. Sleep well Mitsuki."

I smiled softly as sleep took me.

Lucifer held me in his arms, "Come you two. I think it is time everyone learns the truth." He picked me up, carried me downstairs, and tucked me in to bed.

In the morning, breakfast was lively. Everyone was enjoying having Lilith back. Somehow, I felt out of place now. I slipped out of the room.

Once Lilith got comfortable, she was sent to RAD like the rest of us. She had been the talk of school for weeks. I found myself isolating myself more, and maybe she could sense that.

Lilith came to my room and posted a 'Girls Only' sign on the door. We sat and talked about everything and anything. Honestly it felt good to have another female to talk to. "Make a pact with me Mitsuki."

It came out of nowhere and I was fairly confused, "Wha-what?"

Lilith giggled at my confusion, "Why wouldn't I want to make a pact with my savior and new favorite human?" She teased.

I smiled softly. She knew just what to do to make feel better., "Okay, sure. I'll make a pact with you." I could feel a stronger connection to her than any of the others. It made me….mmnn. 'Yep… keep it under control Mitsuki, she's not Asmo.' I bit my lip feeling heat rising between my legs.

Lilith smirked, "You're so cute Mitsuki." She caressed my face softly.

I wasn't sure why, but I leaned in to her touch. I craved it like flowers craved sunshine. Maybe it was because I loved equally... I didn't have a preference either way '.. and is she staring at my lips…. Damn I really want her to kiss me right now…. But boundaries Mitsuki, boundaries.' My thoughts were going wild, when she traced my lips with her finger. She stopped at my snakebite piercings. "Can you read my thoughts?" I accidentally said it out loud.

Lilith giggled, "No, but I could see it in your eyes. Can I kiss you?"

I bit my lip, wanting to hear those words. "Yes" I said without much thought. Then I spoke my thoughts out loud again, "You can do more than that if you want..."

That was all Lilith needed to hear. She pulled me close and kissed me softly. Slowly our kissing built up to something more passionate. She softly bit my lower lip, licking and tugged softly at my piercings. We broke the kiss long enough to get down to our undergarments, before kissing again.

Lilith tasted like honey as our lips spread, and our tongues danced. I felt her hand reach around me trying to get my bra off. I smiled into her lips as I placed my hand over the back of hers, it unhooked with ease. I pulled away from her lips to slide her bra off before removing my own.

I was pulled into her embrace, our breasts grazing. Soon they were pressed together as the kissing continued. She started kissing down to my neck, leaving her marks. Lilith skillfully licked and suck on my ear, making the heat between my legs intensify.

Soon I found myself pushed back onto the bed. She latched on to my breast with her mouth as her fingers started grabbing at my flesh. Her warm hand grabbed and kneaded my love handles before working down to my inner thigh. I was moaning at her touch.

She switched to her other side and started the process over. Finally she ran her finger over my panty covered slit. She rubbed and massaged my core as she watched my lust filled expression.

I turned the tables and got on top of Lilith. I matched her teasing in every way. However, I took it one step further. I slid her panties off and began to make out with her core. Her moans were music to my ears as I slipped a finger inside her drenched core. It was a little known fact, that I was very good at pleasing others. I was so focused on Lilith, that I didn't hear the door open. 

One demon caught on to our desire. He took one look at the sign on the door and figured he was already one of the girls. He slipped in to see his dear little sister being devoured by the human exchange student. He couldn't help eyeing her ass in the air with the obvious wet spot. He licked his lips in anticipation as he stood behind her.

I stopped for a moment, "Enjoying the view Asmo?" I teased shaking my butt at him. "I don't care what you do, as long as you don't get in the way of my fun." I instantly went back to enjoying myself as I slipped in another finger, increasing my pace.

Asmo giggled at my answer as he ripped my panties down, while massaging my ass. He pushed me hard into Lilith's core as he sucked on my core, while easing a finger into both of my holes.

Lilith was rolling her hips and guiding my head to what felt best. Asmo's added pressure had Lilith close. She grinded over my face until she climaxed hard. 

I eased her through her waves of pleasure as Asmo pulled me backwards to his mouth. I removed my fingers and licked her clean. I licked my fingers clean and looked at Lilith happily. 

That is when Lucifer burst through the door. A certain brother let it slip that they saw Asmo slip in to my room. Lucifer was NOT expecting the sight he walked in on, "WHAT is going on here!?"

Everyone froze except Asmo who backed up slowly. I sat up licking my lips, "I was tasting your sister." Lucifer picked me up and took me to his room. 

Lucifer sat me on his bed looking me over and asking random questions. After a few minutes he sighed, " Well it doesn't appear you are under the influence of anything or anyone…" He said seemingly in disbelief that I would do that of my own free will.

I rubbed my thighs together and pulled Lucifer down on the bed, "So are you going to take responsibility for ruining my fun? It must be a blow to your pride to know you were wrong… Here you have run off with me completely unsatisfied and ready for more… only to put me in your bed completely nude… to talk…" I let go and laid back in his bed, "If you want to continue to talk, I'm going to please myself in YOUR bed." I was at the point of no return and my body was aching for a release. I looked him in the eye as I began to play with myself. 

Lucifer pinned my arms above my head as he kissed my passionately. His pride wouldn't let me take care of myself when he was to blame. He grabbed me was such fervor, needing it as much as me. He trailed down my neck, leaving hickies in his wake. He would make sure I knew he was the best as he claimed my body for himself. He sat up long enough to remove his clothes, his eyes daring me to move.

I laid there, almost wanting to see what would happen if I moved my arms. Instead I waited, he rewarded me by plunging two fingers inside my drenched core all while his thumb rubbed my pleasure button. I moaned out feeling it working up the pleasure so nicely. 

Lucifer just watched my expressions until he felt me getting close. He then moved his thumb and replaced it with his mouth. It wasn't long before he sent me over the edge. He licked me soft extending my waves of euphoria. Once I settled down he pressed his hardened member against my drenched entrance. He grabbed my hip pulling me as he thrust deep into me.

I held on to his body, clawing down his back as he took me with the utmost desire to make me his. I loved how well he fit me and even more, his hot skin pressed against mine. I rocked my hips in sync until we both climaxed together. It was only then, that that realization of my actions hit me. I instantly blushed hard as he slid out, his cum dripping from my entrance. 

Lucifer just smiled, "Feel better now?" He got me cleaned up and then tended to himself.

"Yes… thank you… I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me…" I said embarrassed. Ever since I lost my virginity to the demon prince, I found myself craving more. It was so unlike me I didn't know how to react. 

Lucifer laid down next to me, pulling me into his embrace, "Don't be sorry. I have been holding back my desire for you for a long time."


End file.
